The Jedi and the Assassin
by Ben in the multiverse
Summary: Obi Wan has one mission after the fall of the republic, but the appearance of an assassin might change the curse of his life after the war... Star Wars AU. Obi Wan & OC. Adventure. Sci-Fi. Drama. Romance. Smut. Non-Canon. Post ROTS. Pre ANH. Co Author: Simple. White. Lie (/u/1489707/Simple-White-Lie)
1. PREFACE

The premise of this story is simple: What if Obi Wan had been intercepted during his stay on Tattooine and forced out of his routine in the desert planet?

It is a non-canon story with five years in the making. It is far from perfect, but it's been crafted with love. It is meant to fit in the 19 years between ROTS and ANH.

Co author for this story (and all of the Star Wars stories that will be published by me) is Simple. White. Lie ( u/1489707/Simple-White-Lie ).

Enjoy :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PREFACE

As he looked back it all seemed like a painful haze. At times it felt as if it all had happened to some other man, sometimes it seemed as if it had all happened in but the blink of an eye; but most of the time it was as clear and vivid as if he was still standing in the ashen terrain of Mustafar, looking down at his brother and pleading for him to give up on the madness that had taken hold of him… But Anakin was too far gone.

In a span of hours he lost everything, from the Jedi who gave his life meaning, to the republic that gave meaning to the Jedi, down to his best friend and his wife. It was while Padme gave birth to the children of Skywalker that he knew there was no getting back his life. Bail took the little girl, Yoda went into hiding, and he… He was sent to Tatooine to watch over the boy, to make sure he was safe and ready for when the time came for him to be the galaxy's new hope.

He visited the Lars homestead, explained as vaguely as he could that the boy was family, and was relieved to see Owen and Beru take to the child without further interrogation of the weary Jedi who then directed his mount to the small hut he had acquired across the dune sea. Close enough to help, far enough to give the small family the privacy they needed. Obi Wan had not spoken a word of the Jedi, of training the boy, of destiny and prophecies; the Lars had more than enough to worry about.

How short lived this arrangement would be.

A few cycles later he showed up at the moisture farm once more. The man who was now known as Ben needed to keep a closer eye on the boy, but Owen Lars would have none of it. "You entrusted him to us. What have the Jedi ever done for this family?" The farmer had spouted after a third visit. It took a few months and six more visits for Lars to firmly set his foot down, threatening Kenobi with exposing his identity if he didn't stand down. The old Jedi wasn't welcome in the boy's life.

Ben retreated to what was now his home, the sandy hut felt too big for him, too empty after his failed attempts to communicate with his former master. What was the purpose of his life now?

The downward spiral had begun with a visit to the Mos Eisley cantina, the bitter spirits were cheap and they fogged both his thoughts and his senses; the stupor allowed him to sleep through some of the nightmares that had become a fixture in his nights, fogging memory and purpose, making him forget about losing his way.

It wasn't long until drinking and keeping hidden from imperial troopers led him to darker corners of the spaceport, where the company of warm skin was as intoxicating as alcohol, allowing pain and frustration an outlet. One that caused shame enough to keep the wheel turning.

"We will contact you Master Kenobi." That had been Bail's promise, to allow him to help in the effort against the empire, but so far the Alliance was silent. So he kept a distant eye on the son of Skywalker and tried to keep the worst of his nightmares at bay.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

She drew the hood over her face and glanced around quickly, ensuring she wasn't being followed as she slipped into the bar early in the day. The cave like place looked like it had never seen a duster and the people that filled its innards were like a tailor's spitball, diverse and disgusting all wrapped in one; yet her face showed no change as she slipped into a bar seat and ordered a bashtii shot and a fizzy juice to chase it. She allowed a small sigh as she prepared her mind for what was to come, finding the place of cold silence and determination within that made her every bit the sought hand she was. She had her doubts about the appointed location, but she decided to wait forty minutes for the mythical hero.

It was nearly six months after the fall of the Republic and Obi Wan was walking into the Mos Eisley cantina before lunchtime. He sat at the bar and held a short glass with a golden coloured liquid and the bottle by his side, as he had requested the barman. Despite the stupefacient he still noticed people coming in and out of the bar, his thoughts straying from the code as he considered taking a warm body to drown his torment.

She knew him the moment he walked in. His appearance was disheveled, his eyes were tired and his step made him look as if he carried the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. It took longer for him to reach the bar than what it took her to read his entire countenance over the rim of her glass. She gave no sign of having noticed him, but was silently disappointed. She had expected the vestiges of a war general and this man looked like a shell, as if instead of a beating heart underneath his robes there was only a motor simply plugging away until it stopped him from moving ahead. She shook her head and ordered another drink.

His eyes moved languidly from table to table, half a mind to find a suitable partner. His glance moved across the few acceptable choices sitting at the bar and lingered for a moment on a young woman of raven locks and bright blue eyes. She sat a couple of seats away and he discreetly stared for a moment, feeling drawn to her, unable to discern how young she was, for there was a mixture of youth and wisdom in those eyes that kept him in a trance. Her alabaster skin was framed by the hood of her cloak, and he felt his breath caught in his throat as she glanced his way.

Her eyes met his for the briefest of moments, yet she was cautious enough to make it look like she was giving a cursory glance at his side of the bar, not allowing her eyes to linger on him as his had on her. She cursed internally at his carelessness, feeling that far from this being a thrilling chase, it would turn out to be less like luring a mouse into a trap and more like leading a nerf into slaughter. His movements were sloppy, but she saw that despite him being on his third serving his hand remained steady. Maybe there was still chance for this to prove a worthy challenge; after all, anyone could put an old dog down... and she wasn't just anyone.

Her own hand was steady, her mind was barely touched by the empty glass before her and the night previous of rambunctious behaviour that normally preceded a hunt. It was not her first, nor was it likely her last.

He drew his glance from her and felt himself blush at the thoughts that crossed his mind. He shook his head slightly and returned to his drink, trying to free himself from the dangerous thoughts; he was almost certain that she wasn't looking at him, the ragged old man at the bar who looked like part of the decor of the place. She must be expecting someone; everyone that looked like that wouldn't be in a dirty and desolate place like this merely out of curiosity. It might not be obvious to the rest of the patrons, but her air of importance didn't fit with the surroundings. He let his mind wander finding some important task that the young woman must be seeing to, some vital mission that she was on.

She called the bartender and ordered something different, not expecting the Jedi to take long in finishing his bottle, yet unwilling to allow her mind to be anything less than razor-sharp. The slightly fruity cocktail arrived just as the worn out warrior emptied his fourth drink, and she allowed her mind to move over tactics. The obvious one being the least complex one, as she had noticed the characteristic glint in his eye, that little shine that every man held when looking upon her.

Her eyes caught the movement of the Trashidonian male that sat next to her, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He lisped in the guttural Nolag dialect.

"You must have me mistaken with a female that allows herself to be caught with garbage." She replied in the same tongue, although rusty, her ability to slip through languages still remained unchallenged as the best.

"Oh, come now, a pretty thing like you?" He said, his hand sliding a credit across the table. "I'm sure you're expensive."

He didn't look up again but kept his attention focused on her out of the corner of his eye, unwilling to risk recognition yet drawn to her beautiful features. His ears perked at the conversations around him as a Trashidonian and a small gang of scum approached her with the confidence of either the very well acquainted, or the very drunk. It remained to be seen which would it be. The humanoid slid with ease onto the seat next to hers and leaned closer, whispering something that Obi Wan couldn't understand. The Jedi felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle and he sat straight, ready to intervene at any moment. Old habits die hard.

In one fluid motion she had pinned the scum's hand to the bar with a knife, her other hand calmly sipping the rest of her drink. An impatient huff leaving her lips as she leaned down and whispered. "Try that again, and you will lose much more than just a hand."

Ben thought it was as if time had slowed down, for no one who wasn't a Jedi could possibly move as swiftly. He failed to hear what she'd say, his own movements quicker than of the average drunk as the injured Trashidonian raised his free hand to strike the woman. Kenobi moved before it could swing all the way back, his considerable strength holding the menacing paw in place.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," his voice was hoarse with days unused, a slight smirk on his lips as he glanced around to speak to the woman.

But she was already on the move, her knife had vanished into the folds of her cloak and she rushed past the Jedi towards the entrance and only exit from the place, hissing as the incompetent twat had foiled her plan. She didn't worry, her swift exit had been her second plan and if she had pinned the Jedi's behaviour correctly, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from following after her. Ensuring that the earring would drop was an easy mark for the upstanding and annoyingly righteous Jedi, and had only failed her once.

He only felt her brush against him, his eyes drawn from the wailing scum whose hand still bled. As he looked for her, his vision was drawn to a lone purple stone that shone on the grimy floor. He ignored the Trashidonian's howls and leaned to pick it up, distractedly pushing a Jawa away from the small jewel, his eyes searching for the woman, his feet taking him outside as he looked for her, half in a desire to know more, and half out of a deeply ingrained sense of duty.

She was already mingling with the passersby in the sandy and busy alley, walking hurriedly, as if chased by the devil himself, her senses alert for a change in the air around her, for any set of steps moving faster than the herd, or for any of the telltale signs of a force-user trying to prod away at her thoughts. Her ears and eyes looking as much as her mind was calming itself as she was once taught many years ago. When she heard the steps behind her, the gentle prodding of an innocent party, she let her mind fall blank and slowed her steps.

Ben held the piece of jewelry tight in his hand, making sure it didn't attract the wrong kind of attention, and he followed her silently, easily blending in with the sea of people that filled the streets, slowly gaining ground until he was within earshot.

"Miss?" He called, but either she didn't listen or decided to ignore him.

She smirked, her face hidden from the man until he called again, more insistently.

"Miss?" this time his hand reached and held her arm gently.

She gave a practiced shiver and turned to look at him, who in turn felt a shiver ran along his spine. He felt suddenly lightheaded as her impossibly blue eyes met his grey ones.

She blinked, her expression was impassive and impossible to read, her mind equally closed through the force to his curious prodding. He smiled warmly. "You dropped this", he slowly placed the earring in her hand, wanting to reassure her, wanting to let her know she was safe with him.

Her eyes dropped to the purple stone and something changed in her face as she looked back up at the old man, "th-thank you." She seemed to be nervous still.

He shrugged and continued to smile at this young woman, "I would say a nice girl like you shouldn't be hanging out in places like that… but it would seem that you can handle yourself."

She gave him a sweet and shy smile that managed to hold a mischievous edge to it, as someone who holds the secret to a good joke, or the ending to a new story. "If you can't survive outside your door, then you better love being behind it."

The wind howled and she looked up to the skies, her eyes full of a curiosity of their own, her thoughts far away, calculating her next step as the rising drafts of air announced a sandstorm. He took advantage of her momentary distraction to inspect her features and it took him a brief moment to make up his mind about her.

"Dust storm!" he shouted above the high winds, "I have a place not far from here!"

She looked at him and shook her head. "My ship is is just on the edge of town," she didn't wait for a reply and started on her way, her arms folded within her cloak, fingering the edges of one of her knives. Although the man looked more like a beaten pup than anything, he could still be playing her. And she didn't have her track record by being careless. No, let him be trusting.

The Jedi followed without a particular reason other than his sense of wonderment at this girl. For he now saw that she was younger than his first glance had indicated, but his curiosity outweighed his good sense and he let instinct take its course.

The storm raged outside as they stepped into the ship, the ramp sealing noiselessly behind them. She moved around the place, pressing switches and checking screens as he stood with his arms folded over his chest, his head buzzing slightly with the leftovers from his liquid lunch, his eyes following her every move until she stilled and looked at him.

"I'm G," she held out her hand.

He smiled and shook it, "Ben…" he hesitated, his good sense finally kicking in and kept his last name to himself.

She waited for several moments before arching a brow. "What kind of a kriffin name is Ben?"

He chuckled. "What kind of a kriffin name is G?"

Her smirk widened and her eyes glinted as she stepped closer to him, resting one delicate hand on his chest and another around his neck. "Wouldn't you like to know…" her voice a calculated silky whisper that left him speechless as she pressed against him, her face inches from him, her smile turning wicked, her eyes hiding the highly analytical brain at work behind, a mind that was quickly assessing the situation.

He stammered, "I… Well…" he blushed brightly as his eyes met hers, unable to read her thoughts yet hopelessly drawn to that endless blue, like a sea in a storm. All of his wit and sharp senses lost before this woman.

She spun and walked away from him. "Must be a lonely life," she glanced over her shoulder and winked at him.

He saw with dismay that she had deftly taken his lightsaber from its secure place at his belt.

"But I suppose a Jedi is used to solitude by now?" she held the weapon up and looked at it, then she looked up at him, her eyes trailing from his head to his worn boots and back again, a single glance that could be taken as a sign of flirtation, but what her eyes gained in sultry looks, they also found the man had no further weapons beyond the one she had taken from him. The true defeat of this man would be… pitiful. Her fingers moved up his front and she tugged on the front of his tunic with two fingers, her eyes finally meeting his again.

He felt his insides leap and he bit his tongue, he had given that much away but there were still plenty of Jedi across the galaxy. He chuckled, trying to remain nonchalant, trying not to let her know how much her seducing smile was getting under his skin. "We are indeed." He was stalling, moving over to her side, unsettled by this woman, this elusive girl that was certainly more than capable of fending for herself. He was amused to find that he liked that, but he first needed his weapon back. "Aren't you a little young to know much about Jedi? Or are Jedi tales like nursery rhymes where you're from?" He trailed off as her bright eyes met hers, very aware of the warmth of her body near his own.

She turned and stepped closer to him, her lips brushing against his jaw "I'm older than I seem."

"You're a little girl." He smirked, looking at her carefully, amused by her wit, impressed by her confidence, the charade she was encouraging gave him energy, and gone was the tired and pained man that sat at the bar. Behind his grey eyes she saw life come forth, like a Neris shark when blood was near.

"I'm twenty one, old enough to be able to put a Clone War artefact down in a battle of wit." She sneered playfully.

She held her breath for a moment as she made the gamble, the move that would determine the outcome, her eyes on his as she tossed the lightsaber gently to the sofa behind her, taunting him to get his weapon back if he dared.

He smirked and took a step forward, his body confident as he pressed against her, making no move for his lightsaber, the weapon sung to him, and he knew it would be in his hands within half a breath if he required it, yet his hand settled on her back instead.

She turned her face up as he stood inches from her, her curiosity swelling as she felt her heart betray her otherwise contained calm, giving a quick beat despite her remaining in absolute control.

His nose brushed her neck and her scent was intoxicating, as if it rolled off her skin in waves. He shifted and looked down slightly as he was only a little taller than her, she tilted her head up and met his eyes, he could get lost in the depth of those eyes.

His fingers reached slowly, almost timidly, and started drawing back her cloak, finding no resistance on her part, his heart thrumming as he pushed every other thought aside from his mind, her warmth rolling off her body as his eyes remained unmoving from her still face.

She gave him a smile that broke the last of his defences, at that moment his mind was completely occupied with the beautiful creature standing in front of him. She shrugged the cloak back and he stared at her.

His eyes danced along the newly discovered land, her body was encased in a tight black outfit consisting of a short top, tight trousers, and long boots. His eyes lingered on her hip, where a large tribal tattoo marked her smooth skin. His hand moved to her hip, as if drawn by a magnetic force, his eyes drawn to her perfectly sized breasts, his thoughts of drowning between them.

His eyes were caught by her gaze, and he felt frozen on the spot "I-…"

Her hands rested on his chest and she smiled, "Pleasure to meet you…. Ben." And she stood on her toes and kissed him.

His touch was unsure but he let instinct take over as he pulled her close, his fingers moving across her body, her lips fierce against his as her hands cupped his face. His heart pounded in his chest as she relieved him of his tunic, his body scarred from lost battles and memories of lost wars forgotten as his own fingers moved with trepidation to pluck at the laces of her cropped leather shirt, her holster deftly removed by her free hand and too soon was she naught but in her lace before him.

His lips left hers as they moved across her skin, down her neck, his lips finding her breast as she arched into his touch, their sounds of pleasure riding on the seats of their breathless needs.

His hands slid down her sides and he pulled her legs around his waist, walking to her modest cot, his lips still planted against her jaw as his fingers found purchase elsewhere.

Her own fingers went to work relieving his pants from his body, finding the truth of the Jedi that lay under. Nothing. He blushed slightly, but his words were forgotten as her hand wrapped around him and started to stroke.

He could only endure so much, he knew. He felt the rising tide creep closer with every passing moment, finding her wrists and restraining her hands above her head, grinding against her, please to find her warm and inviting and ohsoready for him. Leaning down, he kissed her once more, releasing her hands he reached down and removed the damp scrap of lace with a single tug, his hand caressed her, his thumb finding the swollen nub and rubbed gently as his lips made their way down her neck once more, her body arching into his as she whimpered, grinding against him, but he did not stop his ministrations until she was truly begging for him.

Positioning himself above her, he pulsed in slowly, her legs wrapping around him, pressing high above his hips, creating a tightness in which he had to still and shudder and breathe before being able to advance.

The act was simple and the dance as old as time, but he couldn't help when he felt the oncoming tide, nothing he could do could stop it and he felt the rip start deep in his gut and move all the way through his soul as he continued to move, unaware if she met her end or not.

They continued to move together until he could not move anymore, collapsing over her as she shuddered and quivered under him, her fingers tangled in his hair and panting against his neck as she shifted under him. Rolling over he landed on a strip of bed and reached out to pull her close, his eyes heavy from exertion.

After the battle she easily scurried away from his reaching arms as he dozed quietly. She recovered the weapon she had expertly taken from him and slipped into the fresher, locking the sabre away and drawing out her favourite blade. Then she looked up at her reflection on the mirror, her eyes hard and unflinching, a cold calmness coming over her as she fingered her knife, what followed now was something she'd done often and without remorse. She was the best at her job and that was not about to change, she analysed her features and was glad to find everything as expected, not a sign of hesitation. She smirked, hiding everything that might get in the way. "Showtime Princess."

She walked back to the small cabin after several minutes, her eyes moving over his dozing form. She smiled. This was not the way she thought she'd bring down "The Negotiator", not the thrilling mission she had expected, and hadn't she accepted Vader's task because of the rush? Well, she'd gotten a different rush but now it was the time to fulfil her contract. She moved with well-practiced ease, straddling his hips without so much as ruffling the sheets. "This where I kill you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Her voice was low and deadly, but it was enough to make his eyes flutter.

"How did you know?" he stared at her and she saw a myriad of emotions run through his steely grey eyes in quick succession. Confusion, regret, disappointment, sadness… But not fear. "G-... I… I thought…"

She sneered. "I don't want to hear it Jedi." She leaned closer but he didn't flinch, his eyes merely followed her. "Vader has his orders."

He frowned, shifting for the first time, as if the name stung more than the knife she was already holding to his throat, aware of the weight of her body over his. Then understanding dawned on him. "Ah… You're a bounty hunter."

Disgust formed a snarl on her beautiful features. "You insult me Jedi."

He shrugged and laid back, his eyes closing. "It doesn't matter, assassin." His face was serene for the first time since they'd met, here was a man who was ready and unafraid to die.

She hesitated for the first time in her already prolific career. "Really? I don't think I've ever had anyone just… take it." Her mind spun at the Jedi who waited for her to murder him in cold blood.

His eyes remained close, his voice as calm as Corelian breeze. "When you've gone through as much as I, Death stops being a frightening foe, becomes thankful alternative."

Her brow pinched as she stared at him, biting her lip and feeling unreasonably conflicted about her course of action. She felt her usually still hand quiver, which terrified more than anything else going through her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to this man, but she pushed the thought away for the moment, her grip firm once more. "Well, I can't think of a life that would make me prefer death," she smirked with bitterness, "and I've known hell enough not to say that lightly, Jedi. When you have a Sith as your contractor…"

He blinked, his eyes opened and there was a kindness there that unsettled her. He shook his head slowly, "Vader may be cruel, but all villains are heroes in their own mind," as he talked his eyes turned distant, as if remembering an old forgotten story and not something as vivid as the recent downfall of his best friend, the memory of which was more painful than the silvery scars had been, more painful that the death of his master. "Vader was on a path, a secret conquest none of us knew about, even if some of us should have seen the signs… Padme," brow pinched, "myself… All because of some senator's ambitions to become emperor…" He looked at her, his eyes were dry but full of pain. "So if you will kill me, have away with it and claim your reward."

She found herself staring at this man, unable to stop from thinking there was something more to those sad eyes than a worn out veteran. Her brow pinched and the words were out of her lips before she could stop, "I'm Giorgi."

He leaned up and took a closer look at her, his own curiosity back, as something told him he had just been granted a reprieve, even if a momentary one. "Well, hello there," he grinned, as if he hadn't been inches from death, as if the realisation of this young woman being pressed so intimately against him was not the consequence of a death order.

Her stormy blue eyes met his and her blade was away from his throat, a fine line of blood marking the place where it had rested. "Kenobi," she smirked and leaned down, her hands supporting her weight over him, her face inches from his while his hands moved tentatively around her waist and up her back.

She shifted against him and rolled her eyes "I'm being serious here Jedi."

He blushed and smirked, "I cannot dictate how my body proceeds, Assassin. Only how I utilize it. Now. I suggest you kill me before I lose control of my restraint."

She chuckled and shifted against him once more, amused at finding the Jedi more alert than before, "and if I don't kill you now?"

He noticed her knife hand relaxing, and in one easy movement he flipped over her, her hand pressed against the bedding, "murder will keep." He muttered, kissing down her neck once more.

She laughed softly while being pulled closer by him, grinding back in response. "Kenobi… really?"

"Really, tell me no right now." His eyes bore down on her face as she bit her lip, causing him to groan, feeling the tightness sweep through him once more. It was all he needed for his mind to swipe everything else away, everything but the magical creature in his arms.

Sandstorms were a serious affair on the desert planet, ships were stranded, people sought refuge and businesses closed; not to mention the damages to those unprepared to face the strong corrosive winds. But she wasn't amongst those people. Her ship was top of the line Corellian Cruiser, one of the few of it's kind, and the only one specially modified to battle against imperial destroyers. The hyperdrive was an amalgam of systems designed by the owner herself, and the external protection was of a construction beyond the requirements of the most detailed Kuattian ships. This was a ship that would stand the fires of Mustafar itself. And so it was that the Jedi and the Assassin were stranded for the next three and a half hours in her ship. Time which was spent in exploring new territory within the confines of the vessel, by the time the dust had settled there was hardly a surface on the ship untouched by the ardent fire that seemed to fuel them endlessly.

G looked at the man dozing in her bed, his features were soft in sleep and it made him seem younger than her estimated 40 years. Not that she'd been given any particular number, it made no difference to her as long as she knew how well a man could fight or defend himself. This so-called hero had failed every step of the way so far, her wits proving more than he expected, her body more than he could handle. Her grin was sharp as she thought of how easily men heeled before a woman's body, even if they were Jedi.

She wrapped a towel around her body and padded silently to the cockpit. The storm was subsiding and her instruments told her it was safe to take off, it took her only a moment to draw a plan of action and begin its execution. Once the vessel had broken atmosphere she keyed in the data to the navicomputer, making the most effective route and setting into hyperspace. Only then did she lean back on her captain's chair, her fingers playing restlessly with a strand of hair as her mind worked out the details of her plan. She would have to make an identity, and clear with security, yes. It would only take a call or two, and it would be the simplest solution.

Her eyes stared at the star-frayed landscape of hyperspace as her mind checked off boxes. The Jedi wasn't likely to escape as long as she kept his attention on her, and as long as his weapon remained in her power. He could prove to be a valued source of information if, as Vader thought, the man was still in contact with the rebellion, which would grant her even more clout in the increasingly tense imperial network. Rumours of a secret super base had high ranking naval operatives fidgeting at the mere mention of men like Willuf Tarkin, and the fear Vader's presence caused whenever he visited the Imperial Station on Anaxes had multiplied.

Yes, the Jedi could prove an asset if kept alive.

She spun on her seat and moved to the communications panel, her fingers tapping dexterously a message to one of her trusted connections in the higher imperial ranks. If she was to keep this little mouse around to toy with, she would cover all her bases first. The response to her query was immediate, and she grinned as she forged the imperial credentials with ease, her ears perking at the sound of steps getting closer from her suite.

Her eyes remained on the screen and although her every nerve became aware, she maintained an easy and relaxed composure. She still kept the Jedi's weapon, but she knew better than to trust an old warrior, despite how hopeless and lost he might have looked when she stood bare before him. She refused to be careless.

"Who is Captain B. Kendo?" She could feel his warmth behind her, and his voice was low and thick, clearly still not fully awake.

"That would be you Ken, unless you want a hundred imperial troops on you as soon as we arrive." She didn't look back, focusing on the last details of the credentials. "We'll need to crop your hair, and you need a picture with proper attire." Her brow furrowed ever slightly as her thoughts ran a quick inventory of the uniforms on ship, nodding to herself. "Get yourself cleaned up."

Obi Wan cocked his head, looking at the woman as she gave orders as if she was an army general herself, her voice leaving no room for questions. Yet he tried his luck. "And what if I don't?" He smirked. He wasn't a fool, he knew without any protection a hundred imperial troopers would be the least of his troubles; but he had also thought of the advantages of being on an imperial base. His curiosity had made the decision before she closed the hatch of her ship back on Tatooine, but he wanted to test the limits of this impassively cool and collected girl.

She spun on her chair and gave him a sweeping look, a devilish smile drawing over her face. "Then don't, and I will personally make sure you last as long as a human can under imperial torture, you'll be begging to die long before the end…" she gave a small shrug to show it was of no importance to her, "I will get my reward one way or another, but if you want to stay alive I'm your only bet. Jedi."

He looked steadily at her, his grin unfaltering and his eyes fixed on hers as he gave as small bow, "as you command. Milady." He didn't see her eyes rolling in contempt as he turned on his heels and directed his steps to her sonic shower, secretly glad to be able to wash the dust and sand completely off for the first time in months.

An hour later she stood in front of him, her brow arched, her teeth nibbling her lower lip as she looked at the man she was to sneak into the base as an imperial from the outer regions. She had devised a simple cover, he was an undercover operative on leave from his missions in the outer rim and as such it was understandable that he should look… worn. His newly cropped hair met the imperial standard and his beard was less shaggy than a few minutes prior and wouldn't cause anyone to look twice. The captain's uniform she had pulled from storage fit him like a glove.

He fidgeted slightly in the unusual clothes, tugging at the high collar, the material too stiff and prickly for his taste. He squared his shoulders and stood straight, thinking of this as a new mission on top of a means for survival, his eyes following the woman as she assessed him, trying not to groan as he itched to bite the lip she was attacking with such insistence. "Giorgi. Would you be so kind as to stop that?" His voice steadier than he felt.

She looked up from the insignias on his chest. "Stop what?"

"Biting your lip." His hand reached for her, pulling her close and kissing her. Blushing at his own boldness.

She allowed the gesture patiently and drew back, letting a smile surface, "it's my lip Ken, I do of it as I please."

He frowned, "not sure I like Ken."

She snorted, "tough chance Kenny," she leaned up on her toes and placed a coquettish kiss on the corner of his lips, "you better get used to it."

He sighed and nodded.

"Which reminds me," she continued, moving away from the Jedi and pulling her cloak on, as they were a few minutes from breaking into Anaxes' atmosphere. "I run the tea house adjacent to the imperial base, and I'm nothing other than Lady G, or Lady Grey to the imperials. No questions asked."

He looked at her as she sat on the pilot's seat. "Roger that Lady G."

She gave him a glance that he couldn't cypher, but was spared from having to dwelling on it as the ship lurched out of hyperspace. Her attention was drawn from him as she focused on bringing the ship to planet, just in time to miss his paling parlour and the way his hand clung to the back of the co-pilot's seat, his eyes closing as he avoided staring at the planet spinning in front of them as they levelled to the surface.

He muttered softly in hutteese and retreated to the back of the cockpit, keeping a firm grip on any steady surface he could find. By the time they landed he was his usual self once more. He didn't know if she had noticed his episode, but he was glad she didn't mention anything as she led the way from the ship, the Jedi's lightsaber secure at her hip and hidden by her black cloak.

Her step was sure, she walked like a woman who owned the world around her, and he followed in step like a man on a lead. "Lady Grey!? Didn't expect to see you back so soon." The tall dark man beamed and her step faltered only for a moment as she took register of the man.

"Commander Hagood. Always a pleasure." She slowed so the man could catch up, his eyes not wavering from her lithe form, ignoring the man in her shadow. Ben noticed she didn't embrace the man, but spoke fondly with him, both talking about people they both knew, places they had both seen, until they arrived at "GG's Black Hand" tea room, and the good Commander bowed, "Can we expect you to be dancing tonight?"

She shrugged and smirked, "I would if you asked me Commander."

"Then this is me asking," he took her hand and bowed over her knuckles, kissing the back of her hand chastely. "Please dance tonight."

She nodded, "pass the word around."

"Might want to reorder your stock milady." And with a wink the commander trotted off to the barracks beyond.

"Smooth swine." She smirked and mumbled, "You're going to be my bouncer until I decide what to do with you. Don't make yourself noticeable, and I'll give you a cut of the tips. Drink as much as you want, but if you're drunk like I found you, I won't be your biggest concern." She pushed open the door behind her and walked through the dimly lit cosy bar like room.

"This is my tea room. Where we serve anything but tea. As the good Commander preluded, we have nightly dancing" her eyes cut to his blank face, "-of the exotic variation."

He nodded, not trusting his emotions with this woman just yet, "And if I don't agree."

"I believe I made my point before landing." She gave him a steely-eyed look and he nodded. "I have a room set up for you, and a few things to populate it. Your orders state you're on leave for "exemplary work for the empire," which if anyone asks, usually means you killed someone important or got information for them to take down a rebellion. What you do with that information is up to you."

He looked at her and frowned, "And what happened on the ship… am I to presume that will never happen again?" He watched her hesitate with all the abilities of a war weary negotiator stating death in the face as her features softened, her teeth once more biting down on her lip, "Because I won't be able to control myself if you keep biting that lip."

She gave him a brief glance and smirked, "Bambi!"

A blonde lithe woman appeared beside them and looked to the high lady, sparing him only a cursory glance, "yes G?"

"The captain is going to be filling in for Dagmari for a few weeks on his leave. Make sure he's set up for compensation and where to retire."

"Yes ma'am." Spinning on her heels the blonde woman walked off and he followed, giving her one last look, wondering what the answer to his question truly was.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

'Bambi' Led him to a small room on the third floor of the huge imperial complex without a single glance his way, or a word in his direction. He, however, had no reason to keep his curiosity to himself, inspecting the blonde woman freely as they made their way through the evidently new base. Analysing her gait and stance as they walked through endless glimmering hallways, the smell of 'new' clinging to the walls as he guessed it had only been operating for a few months previous to the fall of the republic, if not more recently. Three things were obvious to Ben about this woman: First, it was clear that she wasn't strictly imperial, the way she walked lacked the stiff formality of the former republic academy, yet she had received some sort of military training; second, her reflexes were good, she gave no signs of it but he could tell she kept an eye on him even when she seemed not to be minding him, so possibly a bounty hunter or assassin; and third, her loyalty was obviously to the assassin and not to the empire, her unflinching response and address of the assassin who had brought him in showed as much. Moreover, he could tell Bambi and Giorgi were close and loyal to each other, a bond so strong was always clear through the force. Or at least he hoped it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. The petite woman reminded him of friends lost and his heart ached at the thought, yet he knew in his gut that this was a woman who was solid as a rock. He liked her immediately.

"This is your room, Jedi." Her voice was steady, almost emotionless except for a trace of clear disgust. She nodded at the pad by the door. "It's programmed to your bioscan, as well as all services on the AIC. G has seen that you're given… an allowance." She sighed heavily, as if the mere thought seemed foolish to her. "So you'll be able to buy uniforms if the two provided aren't enough, and groceries."

During explanations he had pressed his palm to the panel and walked in, amused to see the stoic woman didn't follow suit, remaining at the door while talking. He dropped the bag he had been given on the way from the ship and glanced back at her. "So, Bambi…" He gave her one of his most charming smiles, "how do you know Giorgi?"

Bambi's indifferent expression and even voice took a severe change in a matter of instants. Taking two long strides she was over the Jedi with a fist curled around the neck of his borrowed uniform, her other hand holding a blaster she had produced seemingly out of nowhere, pressing the weapon hard under his ribs. "Now, listen, you piece of bantha poodoo." Her voice was low and threatening, confirming Ben's suspicion that she might be a bounty hunter, "I don't care if she's told you her entire life story, but around here she is only Lady Grey. If you ever address her by any other name again I'll have your shoulders relieved from the weight of your head so fast that stories of the death of the _great_ Obi Wan Kenobi will be heard for years. Understood?"

He grinned, her reaction had told her more about the nature of their relationship than he could have ever obtained by any other answer, and he knew her to be true when she said she'd have his head if he ever endangered G's identity. As little of it as he knew. He held his hands up innocently and managed to look contrite as he nodded, registering the pain of the blaster on his side as she withdrew the pressure. He breathed and combed his fingers through his hair, regaining his composure. "Perfectly so, Bambi."

The woman gave him one last look and stopped a moment at the door, checking her small communications device and nodding without looking back. "G says to be at the Black Hand thirty minutes past opening time, there's a table on reserve for you." He was spared from replying by her swift exit, the door swooshing quietly close behind her.

Once alone he moved around the room, inspecting every nook and cranny to make sure there were no microphones or cameras hidden, then to make a brief inventory of what had been given to him. The room had clean bedding, towels, a robe and a crisp clean uniform, on the duffel bag he found sleeping trousers and a shirt, a couple of lounge clothes, a formal shirt, socks and underwear, as well as a comm device and a spare set of tags. Everything a soldier needed to survive. The room had a small balcony and a bath instead of a sonic shower, everything on the suite was spartan, but more than he had grown used to having. In fact, he thought, as he enjoyed his second shower in less than 24 hours, it reminded him of his small cell on the Jedi temple. The thought though warm at first sent a chill down his spine, and he realised he was shaking even under the warm water. It was two and a half days since the last of his episodes, and he clung to the wall to steady himself, the trembles becoming sobs as the memories flooded him once more, the water washing away the sobbing tears as soon as they surfaced, images flashing through his mind, as vivid as fire.

An hour later he was dressed in clean clothes, his newly cropped hair combed neatly and his smile just wide enough as if to fit an imperial officer who had just finished a mission successfully and was granted time to spare. No one glanced at him twice as he walked through the gardens and along the structures that conformed the imperial base, holding the facade of someone who knows exactly where they're headed, while having absolutely no idea where he was. The complex had been built as an expansion of the once Military Academy of the Republic and had become, in a short span, the core of the planet itself. Hushed stories of the place did not ready him for the sheer enormity of it, yet he found his destination soon enough, as GG's Black Hand was the main source of nightly entertainment on the area. From the ground he noticed and was pleased to see that his flat overlooked the small building on the grounds of the base, the four-floor building looked like a house of some sort, a flat roof and windows all around the two top floors.

As soon as he was in front of it he felt glad of not wearing uniform, as he noticed only few imperials wearing the characteristic grey on their way to the club. People crowded the entrance to the place, with most of them trying to get inside the premises, while others simply carried on drinking and chatting outside of the place. Music was coming from within and from someplace over the street, the road itself a party. As he waded through the crowd towards the front door he understood G's request for him not to be too early, he assumed this to be peak hour and it made it ideal for him to blend in. Once he reached the entrance he noticed a tall woman in Mandalorean armour, as soon as she saw him she motioned her arm, calling several names over the noise.

"Hagood, Blithe, Jycke, Kendo, and Lyur." She moved to the side to let a woman and three men through, one of whom was the imperial he had seen upon arrival.

Obi Wan followed, a smirk on his face as he recognised Bambi's voice. "Bouncer as well?" He asked as he passed her. Her only response was to place her hand over her blaster. He chuckled and walked inside, where a girl in a small pair of shorts and a smaller top asked for his name and guided him towards his table.

The room was dimly lit and the faint smell of flowers and incense clung to the air, the decor was a mix of modern and vintage, with the more archaic pieces adding to the sense of decadence that seemed trademark of the place, the music a sort of synthetic acoustic combination that had people nodding and swaying to the beat. The high ceiling was accented by a massive chandelier and as he glanced around he noticed several smaller and private alcoves on different levels, separated from the main area by tempered glass. Right underneath the chandelier stood the main stage, with two smaller platforms, all of them with long silver poles; around the stages were a handful of small tables that would fit no more than three people comfortably, yet he could see chairs crammed together and groups of up to five people chatting and laughing as they waited, presumably, for the show to begin. Outside the small privileged area of tables, there were low lounge sofas with bigger tables, some of these were occupied by groups of imperials who were ordering food, drinks, pipes, and all sorts of exotic libations he couldn't begin to name.

A young twiilek girl approached his table shortly after he sat and asked if he would like a drink. "You're new handsome? Let me tell you how this works." She smiled brightly and listed the drinks included with his bioprint, as well as a long list of imported pleasures ranging from spirits, herbs, infusions, and attentions that were available to every imperial worker upon request and to be deduced out of their wages upon purchase. He ordered a glass of cold oaked-aged corellian spirits and a platter of finger foods, then realising that he hadn't eaten in a couple of days he added a platter of cold cuts to his order.

He noticed the glances of people sweeping by him but never lingering on his face, with a few exceptions from people from tables nearby. Obi Wan guessed they wondered how a newcomer could secure such a privileged table, for his seating positioned him exactly to the right of the stage and only a few feet from it, the only table with a better view was the one occupied by the commander who was brought in just ahead of him, and who had nodded at the undercover Jedi as if recognising him by the very reason others didn't.

His food arrived and he tried not to eat too eagerly, keeping his hunger concealed as it was unbecoming for a well-to-do imperial. It was then that the commander walked over and introduced himself as Melkor Hagood, shaking Ben's hand and sitting with him.

"So you're Lady G's new muscle?" He gave an honest smile.

Ben grunted noncommittally and busied himself with chewing on an appetizer, hoping his expression would do the job of keeping the imperial talking. It worked.

The commander nodded. "Don't get me wrong, Bambi there does a great job, but G needs someone to keep her table the days she's dancing, keep the new guys from trying to overstepping lines best left alone."

So this was _her_ table. He nodded, "I'm learning the ropes, anyone I should look out for?"

The imperial raised his glass, "only yours truly," he chuckled and took a glance around. "In honesty, the last man who touched her without an invitation no longer resides here."

Ben smirked and raised his own, "I've seen her do as much."

Hagood nodded, "human?"

Ben shook his head, "Trashidonian." The imperial arched a brow and Ben chuckled. "No, he didn't lose a hand… Not entirely anyway."

The commander chuckled and ordered another round of drinks for the two of them, but their conversation was cut short as the lights lowered almost entirely, with the stages remaining the only source of luminosity in the place. All eyes in the room were drawn to the platforms as these lights dimmed as well, the music changing from the nondescript background beat to something a little more ominous, then total silence. Obi Wan took a sip of the newly refilled spirits as coloured lights pointed to the poles, danced around, and formed a multi-coloured circle around the center stage.

The sound system seemed to explode with the rhythmic banging of drums and stomping feet, forming a beat as the lights gathered at the base of the pole and climbed its length, while more lights allowed everyone to see the first dancer. The woman was holding to the metal with one hand, her legs crossed around the pole, her other hand resting on her knees in a relaxed stance, her head lowered, her midnight hair cascading around her face. She could have been sitting on the floor resting, except she was suspended three feet above the ground. She threw her head back and her hair flew behind her, causing a loud unanimous cheer and whistles from every corner of the Black Hand. Lady Grey wore black and silver and her lips were as red as blood, as as soon as Ben saw her he was transfixed. Her leg kicked out to the side and soon she was down on her feet, dancing around the pole to the entrancing beat, her red lips in a winning and devilish smile Obi Wan knew too well already.

The Jedi found his drink forgotten and his eyes fixed on the woman who clung and spun around the pole, her arms pulling her up, her legs gripping tightly as she allowed her upper body to dip and twirl, causing the men to howl with excitement. Ben's position directly in front of the stage allowed him a privileged view, and without obstacles between the woman and his line of vision he felt the spectacle designed for his private enjoyment. Had she planned for this? He couldn't be sure, but when she lowered herself on the floor and arched to get up again, he was certain her smile was meant for him, her sparkling blue eyes met his, her effortless grace causing him to notice nothing else, her fluid motions making her the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had to force himself to look away, taking a sip of his drink, trying not to think of the hours spent on her ship, but the dance was indeed of the exotic variety, and it was all too easy for his imagination to wander to the barely concealed tattoo on her hip, to the curves covered by the synthetic fabric that clung to her body like a second skin… But his glass was empty and he looked up once more, unable to resist the hypnotic draw of the woman who was his captor.

The number concluded and the lights dimmed once more, only to light up in the two secondary stages where two girls were making separate routines to the same music. Attention from all patrons was either drawn to them, or to the previous conversations, and Ben could hear his new acquaintance chuckle by his side.

"Yes?" Ben glanced at the man on his left, who nodded to his right. He turned just in time to see G sitting on the chair next to him, her hand raised with two fingers held out for one of the girls.

She nodded as soon as her order was noticed and looked at the Jedi, a bright smile on her face as she noticed his still flushed expression and the way his eyes seemed to be drinking her whole. She gave an almost inaudible giggle, her eyes searching his face for a moment after which she focused her attention on the commander, her hand resting on Kenobi's knee as she leaned forward to be heard.

"I see you spread the word, commander." She beamed, nodding at the girl who brought her a clear and sparkling drink, along with refills for the gentlemen.

"You haven't seen the crowd outside G," he smiled and she took a long swig of her drink, purposefully ignoring Ben for the time being. "I thought Bambi would shoot some of the most noisy ones, but as usual, she has things well under control.

G shrugged, giving a glance to the Jedi and nodding, "Nyssa is up next. She shows the most promise of all the girls." She smiled at him, "you don't want to miss her Kenny."

Hagood chuckled at the nickname and turned his attention at the dancers, leaving Ben to fumble for words.

"I…" Ben cleared his throat, meeting Giorgi's bright blue eyes and doing a terrible job of lying "I don't think this kind of entertainment is something I could get used to." His voice low so no one but her could hear him.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, her grin broad, "says the man who couldn't keep his eyes off Lady Grey while she danced."

He blushed brightly, "you were…" he struggled for the right word, "phenomenal."

She shrugged and emptied her drink just as Nyssa took the stage. "You don't get to run the most profitable entertainment business in Anaxes without knowing what you're doing. We go through strict standards."

He arched a brow, "what kind of standards?"

She smirked and whispered to his ear "none I could discuss openly." She chuckled at his blushing ears and she rested her legs on her lap, giving a small shrug, "quality regulations overseen by Vader himself when the base was first opened."

Their next round of drinks was gone as the three seemingly identical girls occupied the stages and by the end of it, G was sitting on his lap, his arm draped around her waist as they talked between themselves and the commander. Ben was amused to see the amount of gossip that went through the day-to-day lives of the imperials, and he listened attentively hoping to pick something of worth to relay to the Alliance, yet besides the Empire looking for large deposits of Quadanium across the galaxy, he didn't gather anything of relevance.

However, their conversation was brought to a halt as the triplet's number ended. The following silence was punctuated by a slight murmur which then turned into a chant, almost tribal in nature…

 _G…_

 _G… G… G…_

Stomping followed the request for Lady Grey to give an encore performance before the club closed for the night to the public. The lady in question smiled broadly and pulled herself from 'Ken's' arms her hands making a placating gesture as she nodded to someone behind the control systems. As if on cue, the lights dimmed and turned red, the music starting once more as she climbed back on stage.

The music was slower than her first number, but the way she danced caused a rumble of excitement across the tea room. Ben noticed he wasn't the only one affected by this beautiful woman and her sensual movements in a way not one of the other girls had managed. His drink was forgotten and he contented himself with admiring the woman. A few moments later Hagood reached over and rested a hand on Ben's shoulder, leaning closer to be heard over the commotion, "if you _are_ doing bodyguard duty, this is your cue," he glanced around, "before she's done and someone tries to get smart. Go to the back of the stage and take her upstairs."

Ben looked at the imperial, "upstairs?"

Hagood nodded, "keep her close, her flat is upstairs."

Ben knocked back his drink and moved quietly to the shadows behind the three stages, waiting for the act to be over, trying to keep his wits about himself as he looked at her movements from this new angle. He didn't have to wait long and when she was done he was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, wrapping an arm around her and noticing not few men shuffling from his seats at the same time.

"Hagood recommended I take you upstairs M'Lady."

She glanced around and shook her head, "not upstairs, I don't feel like partying tonight." He arched a brow but she ignored him, tugging him along, "bakstage, I need to change."

Once they were away from the crowd he ventured to ask, "so there's partying on your flat every night?"

She shrugged as she pulled a pair of soft trousers and a 'Black Hand' shirt over her dancing outfit, grabbing a dark blue cloak and pulling it around her. "Only when I'm on base," she smirked at him and activated a concealed panel, "and only for a select few," she nodded and walked through a door that led outside on the back of the building.

He closed the door behind him and took in a breath of fresh air, his eyes taking in the clear sky and tall trees, then falling on Giorgi's features. She was smiling and he thought her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen under the shining stars. "What's the plan my lady?"

She wrapped her arm around his and they started walking, "Bambi said you looked like a lost eeopi," she giggled softly, "I can't risk my asset being discovered and taken before I've claimed my share of profit." She looked at him, "I'm showing you around, this place is deserted after closing time."

He gave her a sideways glance and remained silent for a moment. It wasn't a surprise that she was seeking to get information from him, but he needed the same in return. "I don't think I can be of much use to you G." Being honest seemed like the best response.

She shrugged, guiding him through the ample streets. She didn't need to tell the Jedi that she had tapped into his 'secret' frequency already, she didn't need to tell him that there were more eyes and ears on him that he suspected. All she needed was for him to trust her enough to slip and give her a reason to finish her mission. She stopped in front of a building.

"This is the rec-centre," she pointed at the top floor, "restricted access pools and gymnasium on the top floor, as well as a platinum level spa." She smirked, "entry by handprint… You've been told about currency?"

He looked at her, "vaguely," they continued walking, "I only know my bioscan got me locally produced spirits at no additional cost."

She nodded, pointing at three different buildings, "those are all restaurants," she nodded at one of the three bigger structures, "and each habitational block has a couple of dinners as well. They're all charged by bioprint, most of the amenities are included. They'll specify if they're not covered. And then that is drawn from your wage."

He blinked and looked at her to see if she was joking. She wasn't. "Wage? I get a wage?"

She smirked. "You're working for the empire now, Captain."

To that he frowned, his mouth opened to retort but his thoughts were too heavy to place in words, too revealing for him to speak in front of the woman by his side.

Her grin faded as she saw his eyes grow distant, the clear gray almost dulling as he shivered and continued walking in silence. She knew he was actively trying to help the rebellion, yet the immediacy of his reaction told her there was more behind this man than she had guessed. Her brow arched but she dared not press a man in such a state out of his reverie. Instead she continued to walk and explain the features of the base. She had seen this kind of shock before, he would come out of it on his own.

He walked by her side, only half listening as images of a holo-image with the evidence of the newly proclaimed emperor ordering Lord Vader to bring peace and prosperity to his new empire. Burning flames consuming the man who had been his friend. He felt himself trembling and averted his eyes from hers. He remained silent as they moved along, there was no way of explaining to her, of making her understand the full extent of his emotions; and even if there were, she wasn't someone he could trust.

They were drawn to a stop by a Stormtrooper and sheer instinct pulled Obi Wan from his abstracted state, his eyes widening slightly as his hand readied to make a waving motion to make the trooper forget his presence.

"Who's there?" The trooper snapped to attention but quickly relaxed, "oh, it's you Lady G."

She smiled and nodded at the masked man, her hawk-like eyes catching the number on his breastplate. "Hello Gill, you drew the short straw this time around?"

Gill chuckled, "Something like that." The jovial tone in his voice helped Ben relax a little. "I didn't expect to see you around, I thought you'd be doing leg stands by now."

Giorgi glanced quickly at the Jedi and her grin broadened, "Oh, got the boys a bit wound. Figured I'd take the calmest of the bunch for a stroll. It's the one time of day I don't get mobbed out here."

The trooper laughed good-naturedly, "I suppose you're right ma'am. They're doing inspections in quadrant six, so might be best just to avoid that sector."

She tugged Ben along as she waved the man goodbye. "Thank you Gill. If you're off tomorrow pop by and I'll see to it that your dance card is filled."

A few minutes elapsed in silence, and Obi Wan couldn't keep his eyes from her face, his interest in the base's layout forgotten for the time being as he analysed the woman in a new light. It seemed as if with every passing minute she was someone new, and he had to remind himself that this was the very same assassin who would have him murdered on her ship.

She asked something and after he failed to respond she looked at him, noticing he was staring at her almost without blinking. She arched a brow. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head and chuckled nervously, "No, but where to begin?"

Her brow furrowed ever so slightly and she shrugged, "pick a place and go from there."

He gave a glance around. They were alone and out of earshot once more. "Leg stands?" he counted with a finger, "Dance cards?" he raised a second and a third one, "Stormtroopers have names… and you know them?"

She laughed softly and the sound made him feel weak in the knees, "they don't have names. But usually they get tired of their numbers. So off duty they assign each other nicknames. That was Gill because he's actually an aquatic trooper, but he rotated back to base a few weeks ago for some respite and reprogramming." She hummed as they turned a corner, from here they could see the landing platform and one side of the academy in the distance. "Leg stands are when you get zero-G boots and drink upside-down and... you don't need to know about dance cards. You just had your dance card punched plenty for the past two days"

He lowered his head as he took a moment to assimilate the information, he had never thought of the small cogs running the machinery that was the empire. His hand found his jaw and he stroked his beard absentmindedly. "Parties and leg stands," he mused, his thoughts diverging to less professional avenues and he looked at her, giving her a smile. "So is there any chance I might get my dance card punched again?"

Her smirk was bright and gave nothing away, her hand patting his cheek and giving a soft tug to his beard. That seemed to be answer enough for her, her eyes moving ahead and her voice returning to her tour of the base, leaving the Jedi with a slight hope as he bit into the hook once more, happy to be reeled in by her practiced hand. During their walk he had found her mind still closed to his gentle prodding, and far from finding it disturbing, he found it even more alluring. He might have been able to break down her barriers, but the curiosity in him had only increased since arriving on Anaxes, and he was very well aware that she was the only reason he was safe in the middle of the most active imperial spot in the galaxy.

They came to a halt after another hour of walking around the station. G spun on her heels and looked at the Jedi with a broad smile. "I guess that covers most of it." Her hands rested on her hips as she looked at him, "any questions."

He blinked and looked around, realising he had no idea where they were in regards to his lodgings or her club. His brow furrowed slightly and he nodded. "Well… Yes." He chuckled at his own disorientation, "could you point me the way to what I'll be calling home?"

She rolled her eyes in a slightly theatrical way and smirked, grabbing his arm once more. "It's a wonder you survived on that desert pit for so long."

He ventured his arm to coil around her back, and he was pleased when she leaned slightly against him. His internal clock said it must be almost dawn and he guessed the girl must be exhausted.

In fact, she was more than exhausted, but she would deny it if anyone asked. She hadn't more than dozed for a couple of hours in the last four days, but it wasn't anything new to her. She was used to demanding more of herself than she did of anyone else. Her eyes flickered swiftly as his arm moved around her back and she resisted an urge to pull away, only to discover she didn't mind his warmth. She leaned against his side as she guided the man back to his building, surprised at his sturdy built and warmth. Somehow he felt different, there was something unassuming in the way his hand rested on her waist that made her feel almost safe. The thought itself was ridiculous, but she pushed it aside for the moment. She pressed her finger to the entrance panel and stopped, almost regretting having to pull away, but not quite. "Well Ben." She smiled. "Hope you can make your way from here."

She looked up and her eyes met his face. She was lost in thought for the briefest of instants, thinking back on how he had looked with a knife to his throat, even then he had a kind expression. Now she noticed his eyes, and for a breadth of a moment she was lost there. Until his words pulled her back.

He was smirking with a slightly stupid grin, as if he knew it was a futile gamble, "I am not sure which floor was mine, would you mind guiding me to my room?"

She didn't have to think twice, she wanted to know more about this odd man who would so readily trust his assassin. Her smile almost matched his and she took his hand, knowing they were as safe from prying ears as they could. "This way general." And she led the way to his rooms.

He woke early the next day like any creature of habit, noticing the sun gratefully not peering in on him. The cot was much more gentle on his back than the thin one on tatooine or even the block he'd slept on at the Jedi temple. He noticed she was absent, and he was surprised by the slight draw of forlorn that crept through his chest.

He decided to brave the outside but only at the call of his noisy gut and the empty containment unit, vaguely remembering Bambi stating something about shops. Taking the lift to the ground floor, he quickly realized he wouldn't have to venture far, seeing the diner not twenty steps from the lift.

A droid greeted him at the entryway and showed him a seat, giving him a menu and a caf. He saw no prices and quickly felt a calm wash over him as he read the bold print on the bottom of the menu that explained everything in this particular diner was covered.

Ordering himself the largest breakfast they had; after realizing he hadn't eaten proper food in several days, he finally felt whole again. Despite the fact that he was being held hostage on an imperial base, he didn't really feel like he was being held.

After breakfast he returned to his room and changed into the captain's uniform, putting the chip in his pocket and striking out, determined to learn the layout of the facility.

He was stopped only once, and he was surprised that his credentials worked, the trooper understanding of his new rotation to such a big campus from the small one on Eadu, and not only let the Jedi go free, but pointed him to his personal favourite shop for foodwares and things.

Through the day he continually had to remind himself that these men and women were imperials, but as he observed them, shopped with them, bought a swimsuit and an imperial issue jogging pants and sweater, he realized these were simply men and women who felt as though they were working for a greater cause.

To get any information he would have to climb the food chain.

The sun was setting when he changed into his relaxed trousers and simple top and sought out G's again, pleased to find the door unmanned, the girl just inside showing him to the bar where G herself was serving drinks. "If I hadn't known better Captain, I'd have thought you were captured, or worse!" She didn't even ask for his biometric when she served him a short glass of brown liquid.

"Had some errands." He smiled, "and ran into some friends of yours. Native and Foot want to be put on the list some night." He relayed the message that he had received while swimming that afternoon.

She nodded as if it all made sense but said nothing on the subject, "Find your way around?"

"Got some directions from a trooper near the rec centre, other than that I think I have the base down."

She smiled, pleased to see the man coming out of his shell, "look at you, being all useful and shit."

"Well, I'm an imperial now." He said, glancing down at his uniform, feeling the slight disgust at the notion. "I might as well try and blend."

She nodded in approval, "Fair point Captain. How about a drink and some nosh?" He nodded and quickly found himself alone once more as she tended to the far more elite gentlemen and women in the Tea Room area of the bar.

The comm weighed heavy at his waist, his fingers itching to tear it apart and fiddle with the internal workings of the device. He smiled at the girls who walked past him, recognising a few from the previous night and noticing how one or two eyed him with peculiar interest. Not that he gave much thought to this, his mind was set on ways of relaying information safely to the alliance.

He took another sip of the liqueur and his attention was directed towards Giorgi, as she returned with a plate of food. He smiled broadly, the first real smile of his day. "Thank you ma'am, you sure know how to tend to a soldier."

She snorted and eyed him carefully, "men have all the same needs," she smirked, "old men are no exception."

He laughed, "old man. I haven't been called that here yet." He dug into the meal and smiled up at her, "I've been an _old man_ since my late teens."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing a plate of her own and picking at the food distractedly, "I'm sure that's a long time now."

He shrugged, "don't trust your eyes, they can deceive you. I'm younger than you might think."

She arched a brow and grinned, "this is a game I can play…" she lowered her voice,

"I've seen more of you than probably anyone else."

A slight blush crept on his cheeks and he chuckled, "be my guest, Lady G. How old am I?"

She took a long swig of her drink and looked at him for a moment that stretched slowly, her eyes moving over his features. "You would look near 50 by the wear of your face alone," she ate a few greens from her plate, her curiosity back in play at this small challenge. "But your eyes," she shook her head, "no, the rest of you… you're worn, you've seen battle, but you don't have the build of a fifty year old man," she smirked, "you certainly can keep up…" she looked at him and he held her gaze, she could see he was amused. But she had him pinned down, "My guess is late thirties, early forties."

He chuckled and remained silent as he finished his food, washing his last bite down with the last of the strong, yet refreshing drink she had provided. He shook his head, "don't feel bad G, I _am_ an old man," he smiled; or at least his lips did, his eyes remained calm and sad, "I'll be 33 come spring," he shrugged, "but looking fifty…" he chuckled drily, "I suppose it could be worse." _I suppose I could be dead_ , almost left his lips, but there were too many ears around them. _I should be dead._ His mind flashed of the lava and the smoke and the pain of thinking of his final battle brought him.

He sat with his own thoughts for a few hours, before looking up, smiling at her as he waved off the refill, "it's going to be an early night for me."

She nodded, "I have to work for the next few days, if you have any problems the girls know to help. Same with Hagood." She smiled at him, but he felt the intention behind her words " _you're being watched."_

"I thank you good lady." He nodded, "we'll have a drink when you return."

"We shall." She beamed, patting his hand before he got up, waving as he walked out.

He sat on his small balcony that evening in the cool air, permitting himself to meditate, feeling reckless abandon if he were caught. As the sun sunk lower in the sky, he managed to make himself a kings supper with the supplies he had collected earlier that day. With food in his belly and a fresh drink before him, he pulled out the comm and stared at it, not for the first time longing for his best friend who would hack the comms like they were children's toys.

Taking a deep breath, he let the force flow through his hands, asking for guidance from those that were gone and started disassembling the device. Hoping to find a safe way of relaying information to the alliance. He knew the rebellion had enough people joining their cause, but he also knew none were as well positioned as he was. After a few hours work he rubbed his temple, staring at the modified device, sighing heavily as he turned it on. The next step would be to contact Bail Organa.

The thought of his friend and ally brought the memories back, the two babes swaddled in blankets, their mother's last words, and his vow to protect those children and keep them from the emperor. Fire and brimstone burned his lungs as every breath became hotter and thicker to take, the red yellowish eyes of his brother, consumed by the dark side... Obi Wan blinked and found himself curled up in a corner of his room, unsure as to how he'd gotten there. The modified comm device was by his side, a message to Bail Organa was sent already. He hoped the line was secure.


	4. Chapter 3

Her feet were on the desk, her head bobbing to the thumping music, the pulsing beat making her hips itch to dance. But she wasn't working that job, but her main job. The boots that entered the room thudded in time to the beat and she swayed along, until the headset was rudely ripped from her head, "My Lady?" The deep baritone of the mechanical voice boomed over her, the artificial breathing as rhythmic as the music, her eyes glanced up to the menacing mask that caused terror in millions across the stars.

To her, it was simply teasing humour, "You're late."

"You have something for me."

Reaching into her haversack, she withdrew the lightsaber, setting in at her feet on the desk as she shifted, standing to look up at the dark face, "I want double, it wasn't easy."

"I recall saying as much a few weeks back when you took on the job."

"You telling me or not doesn't matter." She hissed, glaring at him, "I want double."

"Then double you shall get," he said, nodding, "Did he die-... well?"

She shook her head, "Like a beaten dog that had lost his favourite master. Something about a dying friend, the republic and a girl." She spun on her heels to leave when she felt herself stopped by the unnatural means the Dark Lord had.

"A girl?"

She shrugged, trying to recall the words the Jedi had said, "Some Senator that died in his arms. Didn't sound like it was his girl. Maybe a friend?" She arched a brow and looked at him, "Someone important?"

Vader was still, but she could sense his hesitancy, "I can look into it Sir." It was moments like this that she wished she could gauge his mood by his expression, but the flat mask told her nothing. "I'll look into the girl he was speaking of. And what came of her."

"No one must know of this mission. You speak only to me."

She nodded, "Understood sir. I will return in a week's time with any information I can find."

"I thank you." He said, and she felt herself stand a mite taller under the praise of the second more powerful man in all the galaxy. "Tell me what became of the woman. Start with whatever the old man said, and somewhere near the old power station here on Mustafar."

She nodded, "I'll likely know something within a few days sir." She stretched and cracked her neck, "Sir, the unrest in the Faori system…."

"A minor concern," he waved his hand and glanced at her, "Will not affect-"

"Can you promise?" She said, looking at him, "I have my own duty."

He nodded, "It will not traverse up the shipping lines, I swear it."

"Thank you my lord, and providing my mother hears nothing of this-..."

"Consider it done My Lady." She bowed, and disappeared from the presence of the behemoth man as he walked to where she knew his Bacta Tank resided.

She took off to power station as he requested, and found herself lost with what she found. The mess of the old system looks like a battle had beaten it, her urge to return to the old man's hut on Tattooine being overcome with another urge.

"A winner and a loser. Where would the loser go…" she glanced out to the sky and hum, pulling out the small device from her bag, raising it to the sky, "where is the closest medical facility?" The computer listed off, her mind going back six months to what would be imperial controlled, when she found the asteroid.

"Pol-is… Mas-a…" the robotic voice whirled, and she set a course for the facility, hoping she could find something.

She was greeted four hours later by the director of the facility, her medical badge from Mrsslt with her true name on it getting her not just in the door, but into the directors office with a cup of tea, in a real glass.

"My lady, what can we here do for someone so grand like you?"

"I'm looking for someone. I believe this someone has died and I'm trying to find what came of them. Their final day is… blurry." She emptied her tea and leaned forward, "A senator, who have been gravely injured and accompanied by a Jedi."

He nodded and leaned back in his seat, his fingers steepled before him, "how long ago who this be?"

"Empire day." She said, setting down the empty tea mug, ""six months ago."

She could tell instantly the man knew exactly whom she was speaking of, having failed to conceal his emotions for a half moment. "You're more than welcome to search our records, but I do not believe we had anyone fitting that description."

She knew he would not tell her anything, the set of his features too firmly in place. And torture wasn't really her thing, "See that I have a room and a computer please. I will be spending time here until I find what I'm looking for." She stood and gave him an arched brow, "On behalf of Lord Vader."

The man gasped, "L-lor-... what would Lord Vader want with our little facility."

"He would see it burn to the ground if I said you were being unhelpful. Or, you can help me and I'll decide what information to relay." She crossed her arms and smiled "I realized you're keeping a secret for Obi Wan Kenobi. Why I don't know. But all you're doing is wasting my time."

The man hesitated, "You-... you know Obi Wan?"

She pulled out her screen once more and pulled up the bar screen, scrolling back a day to the moment she had been serving him drinks. "This man here?"

She passed the tablet over and the man nodded, "an imperial nonetheless."

"My link to the Alliance." She said, shrugged, hoping to gain the man's sympathy, "A woman in my position needs to befriend all forms, and able to back the winning team, no matter who that is."

She could see the thickness faltering, and his hesitancy creeping in, "May benefit you to look up the name "Lola Amiga" My Lady."

He bowed and she bowed in return, "I thank you for your time." She was escorted to her room by a protocol droid and set to work.

The week was full, finding the woman on Naboo, but more, finding the children that the medical file stated died.

Her week was at its end as she found herself in the Queen's chamber of the Alderaani palace, her garments unsuited for such a place, but her lack of caring brought her confidence and not doubt.

Queen Breha glided across the room, beaming at her in her heavy makeup and conforming gown, "Little Lady Giorgi! How long it has been."

She kissed the Queens cheek and smiled, "many cycles My friend."

"How is your mother?"

Giorgi shrugged, not wanting to disclose she hadn't spoken to her mother in more cycles of Chandrila than she could count, "As well as she can be. Widowed but surviving."

"As we all do these days, but come. You wanted to speak to Bail?" She nodded and was escorted through to the family area, to find Bail playing with a small babe with big brown eyes and ivory skin, looking nothing like her doting parents.

"That girl has the bearing of her mother." Giorgi said, a smile creeping across her face. The room grew utterly still as Giorgi stood, waiting for the next breath, "Lord Vader sent me to look into a woman's death, and how curious it would bring me to your step, My Prince."

The little girl cooed, not knowing what was going on, but Giorgi could see the child's hand curling around the finger of the Queen, "Bail-.." Breha's face contorted in terror but the man's eyes never left her face.

"What does he know?"

She shook her head, "only that Padme died. So far. I wanted to check on both the children myself before I sent my final report."

Breha's face grew ashen, "You wouldn't-... you wouldn't let him take our baby from us-..."

" _Your_ Baby, Breha?" Her Eyes shot to the Queen who shrunk slightly, "Parentage is not met by the persons who steal Babies. If a Lord and Lady were to steal the child of a peasant, what would you as their queen then dictate?" The woman stepped back as though she had been slapped. "The girl is not _yours_. They rightfully should be with their father."

"But you're not going to tell him." Bail hedged, hearing the hesitancy in her voice.

She shook her head, "Lord Vader is too tightly held to the emperor. Were he to break free of that control his children should be returned to him. But… such children would be in constant danger. Despite the fact that they may be the only thing that could bring Vader from the darkness."

"There is no returning from the darkness," Bail spat, "I watched him murder children."

She arched a brow, "What would you do if your little Leia was dying? Breha? Your planet? What if someone you trusted told you they could fix it all… but at a cost?"

"A cost that is too high." Bail sneered. "Vader is a sickness that will infect the galaxy."

"Vader is lost and cold. He is a young man that feels ancient and alone. He's lost everything in his life and you and Kenobi continue to take from him like he is capable of continually giving," she spat, "i'll have no more of this."

Turning on her heels, she left the couple, only to hear the dainty heels of the Queen, "Persephone?"

Her back stiffened at the name, "I won't reveal your secret to Lord Vader. Unless he can pull away from the Emperor his children are safer away. I will ensure he knows the moment that happens though." And without turning, she continued to her ship.

Bail rested a hand on his wife's shoulder as the young woman walked away, calling after her one last time, "you've spoken to Kenobi. Is Obi Wan…" the prince frowned, needing to know the whereabouts of his fiend, yet not wanting to give anything away to the imperial. He knew Obi Wan had been pulled away from Tatooine, and he guessed the cryptic messages he had received might be from him… _but what about the boy, is the boy safe, is Kenobi safe_. Bail took a deep breath, "Is Obi Wan still alive?"

She stopped, "Ben who?" Her head tilted back and her eyes held a spark, her lips quirking to a smile as she waved her fingers, "goodbye!"


	5. Chapter 4

He kept telling himself he wasn't counting the days since he had last seen her, that he hadn't kept an eye out for her return to the base, and that he wasn't intrigued by the way people spoke of her around the imperial station. The girls who worked at her tea house talked of her as someone to be feared and respected, the men smirked and their eyes gleamed as they spoke of her as some dangerous and revealed creature, and he was left to fantasise about the complexity of her. He had known her for only a brief time, and already he knew no one saw the true depth of her character and self; as if no one had been able to catch the slight veil in her eye that concealed sorrows and tribulations that didn't match her young age.

But the mystery of his assassin was set on standby and he devoted his days to blending in; to convincing everyone, including himself, of his status as an imperial captain. No one doubted his claim more than he did, and soon enough he found himself enjoying the company of the men and women who were part of the very system he was trying to overthrow. It took only a few days for him to fall in a comfortable routine after figuring out he wasn't going anywhere. He deduced he should make the most of his relative imprisonment and he should try to thrive in his new situation.

Each day he rose with the sun, the imperial base was always busy at this time yet surprisingly quiet, it was an odd sort of comfort to see so many men and women with such hard wired habits as his own, and he became used to seeing many imperials going about their morning routine, each minding their own business. People would have breakfast, exercise or walk around the grounds in a common quiet that spoke of long practiced solitude; it was in the early hours that most species revealed their true nature, and few were prone to bothering the cherished privacy of others. Obi Wan adapted quickly to this pace, finding that neither jogging nor boxing suited his morning exercise routine, but swimming.

He had forgotten how much he enjoyed a good swim. Ever since his years as a youngling swimming in the room of a thousand fountains in the temple, he had found solace in the rhythmic motions of his arms beating against the waters, on the rushing cool of the liquid running along his skin, soothing the burning strain on his muscles. He swam each morning till his arms ached, then he showered and ate breakfast at the diner in his building. It was one such morning that he met Nyk in the gymnasium.

Nykath Ordo was a rarity amongst the imperials he had encountered so far. While everyone held their own particular reasons for joining the ranks of the empire, each made a point of either voice their devout beliefs on the emperor loudly, or lie outright about their personal motivations; Obi Wan was quick to spot those whose reasons would be considered unethical or self serving, for those were usually the loudest to praise the Sith and his ethos. Until he met Ordo.

The man was a born and bred Mandalorean warrior, a young Mando whose career as a promising hired hand in smuggling, assassination, and contraband was brought to an end even before it started.

"One job. I got exactly one job before Empire Day," he told Ben enthusiastically, his thick Mandoa inflection a welcome change from the crisp imperial accents he heard everywhere on the station. "Then the emperor goes and bans all bounty-related activities unless _sanctioned_ by the empire. I tell ya, I'm lucky to be young, I got into the system," he snapped his fingers to show how quick it had been; then wrapped a towel around his damp trunks, "took me three cycles to run through their academy, an' ye're looking at the best paid sniper in the system."

Ben chuckled and nodded, patting himself dry as they walked to the showers, Nyk was also fond of early morning laps around the pool, and he liked the young man. "And six months later you're on a Anaxes?"

Nyk snorted, giving a quick glance around and nodding at Ben, his voice lower, "I'm making the new academy graduates look bad, I'm too efficient," he grinned and shrugged, "but they know I could be dangerous if cut loose, so they pay me to stay here, they give me contracts when they need something done badly."

After cleaning up they had breakfast together, Ben enjoyed the presence of someone who saw the empire as something inevitable, but not necessarily good. Nyk didn't like the empire but knew better than to rebel, for an individual a steady income was more important than the greater good.

"Tell you Ken," Nyk said between drinks one afternoon, "for most of us is all about the day to day," he smiled, "you seem well off enough not to worry about that, I've heard stories about you, you're said to have helped Lady Grey kill a Jedi. But politics aren't for the rest of us. As long as there's bread on my table, I don't care what you call the person at the top of the pyramid."

Ben shrugged and didn't comment on the remark, simply grunting an acknowledgement as the mousy trainee filled their drinks. Ben had quickly come to notice the Black Hand bar rarely filled to capacity when G wasn't around. He continued to visit every afternoon, but found his evenings much less dull now that he routinely ate dinner with his new "friend".

The week came to a close and early morning before the imperial standard rest day, he knew something felt different. He went for his usual swim, noting the base appearing it's normal hive of activity, and showered at the pool change room before throwing his things in the Imperial assigned bag and crossing the campus to his building.

The droid greeted him at the door, and he it, knowing it's designation to be A2S0, an imperial service droid. It was nothing like the chipper droids he had known as a Jedi but it greeted him and brought his caf just as he liked it.

After his usual hearty breakfast, he went back up to his quarters and glanced out the window, the sun now lighting the campus. His eyes moved across the view until they met the small building just opposite from his residence.

Her shuttle was parked behind the bar.

Feeling something akin to joy, he decided to go over early, letting his swimming things dry in the small fresher. He supped on his lunch and showered once more, still unaccustomed to the ease of access to hot water.

It was mid afternoon when he made his way across the common. The imperial uniform crisply pressed with his hands in his pockets looking like a man just returning from mission. He nodded at the blonde at the door, smirking at Bambi who held down the front.

"Good day," he nodded at her and smirked, "Is G at the bar?"

Bambi simply glared at him, "she's been back for all of a few hours. Must you pounce on her?"

He arched a brow, but felt a rise of anxiety at the thought of the strange but magnificent woman possibly finding something on her journey. "I simply wished to welcome her back. She did promise me a drink when she returned."

The woman opened her lips to say something but paused, her eyes glancing to the ground as Ben's eyes caught sight of the earpiece, her mouth pulling into a scowl. Moments later she was stepping aside. "She says she'll meet you at the bar."

He bowed curtly, feeling an edge of adrenaline cause his gait to be a bit more uncontrolled for an imperial officer in disguise, but he made his way through and found his usual seat, his eyes peering around.

He sensed her presence, the warm pulse that he had come to identify as _her_ was thrumming nearby, his eyes moving around until he caught sight of her, standing in the Tea Room area with the few visiting high ranking officers, the elite of the Empire that were visiting were given all the amenities in the glassed over area of the Tea Room as the girls called it.

He smiled across the bar at the young dark woman who poured him a glass of his usual pick and he forced himself to avoid attracting attention from the upper officials. Blending in and appearing like any other off duty officer.

He had finished his first drink and was working on a second when he felt her moving. Forcing himself to keep the outward calm, he drained his drink just as she slide into the seat beside him. "well, hello captain. It's been awhile."

He allowed his eyes to fix on her, assessing her features, thinking for a split second that she looked tired. There was no need to say as much, so he just smiled. "You've kept us from your presence, lady G." He could stop his body from leaning closer, but he could not stop the spark in his eye as he feasted on her face. He would not admit he had missed her. "I hope your travels have been fruitful."

Her smile broadened and her fingers moved in the air, signaling the girl behind the bar and procuring new drinks for the pair of them. "Fruitful…" she sipped her freshly poured drink and glanced at the liquids, "yes… Kenny, "she lingered on the nickname, savouring each syllable, "you could say it was fruitful."

His lips danced on the words he knew to be true, but his good sense won the battle. "Anything you could share with an old officer?" He smiled brightly, but she saw his eyes remained unmoving.

She shrugged, "you can know that I'm likely to dance tonight," she winked, " tell your friend Nykath."

He stared despite himself, his eyes trying to conceal his thoughts. In his mind she was dancing, in his mind she was now dancing just for him, in his mind they were in her ship and in his bed and she was his once more. He blinked and hid his thoughts as best as he could. He searched for the words she had just said. "Nyk," he nodded, "I'll let him know." He didn't bother to ask how she knew of his newly found friend, she had made it clear before leaving that he was being watched.

She stood and stretched, reminding him not of a cat about to sleep, but of a nexu shaking off a moment's rest before leading the hunt. For no particular reason it made him smile, an honest smile, those that were few and far between.

Before he could reply, however, she mused, "in fact, spread the word around. We need a full house." She turned on her heels with all the grace of the dancer she was, and waving her fingers she disappeared up the stairs he knew led to her flat.

He glanced at the stylised chrono on the wall, it's face signaling ten minutes to midday. His eyes glanced to his empty drink and he nodded to himself. "See you later Vellia," he waived at the girl behind the bar and walked back to his rooms, his thoughts oscillating between his assassin and his next transmission to the alliance.

She watched him finish his drink and leave from the portable screen she kept in her flat, a glass of freshly squeezed juice at hand as she stared at the image. A small comm device rested on the table where her feet rested, a frequency number flashing on the screen, ready to be used. She sipped her drink and glanced at the device. Her eyes closed as she weighed the possible courses of action. Not that she had any doubt about the next one, nor the one after that. But she had not managed to retain her position and secrecy by staying merely two steps ahead.

Her datapad flashed and she cursed the Jedi, muttering to herself in Chondra. She had felt a moment's admiration at his modifying of the small imperial communications transmitter, but her pleasant surprise had diminished greatly as she spotted the unavoidable mistake in his tampering. His device managed to remain anonymous, at the cost of being easily intercepted, which he as how she had gained access to the frequency and quickly latched to the source, even if it had taken an advanced programmer like herself. She had to admit he would have no problem remaining hidden from imperials, but only because the empire was too arrogant to know what they were looking for.

Shaking her head as she watched him leave, she turned to her fresher where the tub held her hot bath waiting.

He arrived in his rooms and stripped down to his undershorts, rubbing his temples and looking at the modified transmitter. He would have to wait a few days before attempting another signal, in the meantime he had to collect as much useful information as possible, he gave a deep sigh and glanced at the desk, pressing the button on the comm station, dialing Hagood's frequency and leaning back on the chair. She had said to spread the word, and he knew she didn't mean his group of semi dissident imperials. She meant the better connected Hagood and _his_ group of friends and better connected officials. It was only a few seconds before the commander's voice came through clearly through the machine.

"Hagood here. Speak." Came the straightforward, no nonsense voice.

"Hagood, its Ken-..." Obi Wan cursed his near slip, but carried on, "Lady G wanted to spread the word. She's back and she'll be on stage tonight."

"I thought I heard a rumour about it, be assured word will be spread," Ben could almost hear the man's smile.

"Not a rumour. In fact, I wondered if I could count myself with a seat at your table." It had been during the walk to his room that he'd realised he didn't have a reservation for the night, and he knew for certain that Hagood always held premium seats at the Black Hand. It would not only keep him close to Giorgi, but it would give him the company of potentially talkative imperials.

The commander laughed, "My table?" It took him a few moments to continue, "my good captain, don't you know you already have the best table in the place?"

It took Ben a moment to realise Hagood wasn't joking, " _I've_ got the best-..." he frowned slightly, understanding what most likely happened, "I wasn't aware my reserve was as good," he lied, "I thought rank…"

Hagood chuckled, "yes, rank usually takes first place, but not with Lady Grey's Black Hand… You do need to tell me how you got on her good graces so quickly."

Obi Wan's thoughts were already moving ahead of the conversation. _Had_ she given him the best table out of a particular preference? Or did she want to keep a close eye on where he was and who he talked to? She clearly knew about his new acquaintances, but he didn't know what she thought of that, or whether his activities placed him in a higher risk level than before. He was dead to the Galaxy regardless of what he did…

he caught the end of Hagood's words and chuckled just in time, "we'll, you're welcome to my table. As for earning G's good graces, I'll let you know as soon as I know myself, but let me tell you, my best guess is it's got to do with my charming smile and grey eyes." The imperial gave a boisterous laugh and Ben breathed calmly. "See you tonight?"

"See you tonight captain."

Hours later, after another swim, shower and shave, he went back to the club. He knew it was early, but he intended to eat and get his table before it filled. He bypassed the already growing line and nodded at the woman at the door, Bambi already in uniform of her mandalorian armour holding the hungriest dogs off. The girl who normally took his order smiled as he walked in, and had a drink in his hand before he got to his table, and food shortly after.

His eyes moved around the room, daring to use his force sense to assess the temperature of the area, his eyes noticing the bodies in the exclusive Tea Room, his eyes squinting as he tried to memorize the faces.

"Director Orson Krennic," came the voice from his right, and glancing over he smiled at his new friend Nykath as he settled beside him, "rumour has it that he's heading some big project. And with him is Captain Lilah something…"

Ben nodded and sipped his drink, "how do you know this?"

Nyk shrugged, "gets boring sitting at Camp all day. They gave me an imperial membership, no harm in knowing who else carries one." Ben chuckled into his drink as his food arrived, the redhead taking Nyk's order, flashing his most charming smile as he orders the same as his friend.

Ben continued to assess the room, keeping a steady chatter with his table mate as the lights dimmed and his eyes caught sight of Commander Hagood at a table just behind them, they shared a nod and Nyk smirked, "you do pick up quite the assortment of friends. Assassins, Thieves, former Red Guardians."

"Red Guardians?"

Nykath snorted, "Hagood. Formerly of the Emperor's private guard, let go for personal reasons. Rumour has it he asked to be stationed here."

"My you are the well of knowledge tonight." Ben's eyes narrowed as he tried to get a reading from the Commander, but was blocked. "I'll tuck that in my hat."

He could see a witty response die behind his friend's eyes as the music changed tempo, and his jaw drop. Ben knew he needed to look, and felt his heart stop beating when he did.

The beat of the music, her eyes as they flashed at him, his memory of her body under his, moving in a similar fashion, writhing and gyrating. He felt his chest tighten as he set his drink down to simply take in the dance. The crowd was roaring behind him as she flipped and her bottom shimmied while she was upside down, his eyes unmoving from her gyrating form as she flipped and twirled around the pole, her legs appearing longer than a wookie as she climbed up and slid down, her back arching and her chest rolling as she tossed her hair and winked at the crowd, the light display coordinated with the grimy whump of the music, the heavy electric sound pulsating as she swung around, the music and lights fading slightly before an abrupt end.

He shook his head and looked around, seeing the same matching expression on others faces and he smiled before looking back.

She made her exit and the music changed, something more upbeat for one of the other girls to dance to. She emerged minutes later, the thin dress covering her former attire of the black bottoms and bejewelled crop top; by the time she reached his table she had a drink already in hand and a wide smile, as if there was no other place in the Galaxy she'd rather be. Behind the smile, however, Ben noticed something different, a dull exhaustion or hidden ache behind the corner of her smile.

Her eyes found him and whatever it was that the Jedi thought he'd seen disappeared just as quickly, her glance sweeping the vicinity. She spotted Hagood and gave him a wink and a smile, but her feet brought her inched from the Jedi. Her smile broadened as she noticed the slightly bewildered look in his eyes, she knew where his thoughts lingered as his eyes moved up her body towards her own blue ones. He was trying to conceal how affected he was by her, and it was just the way she wanted things to be. She swung her leg and sat on his knee, causing the man to blush and look around.

"Well, hello there." He smiled, looking up at her.

She smiled back and leaned closer, benefitting from the distraction the current dancer was providing as her lips grazed his jaw, her voice low, "show will be over in a couple of hours, when the crowd disperses make your way upstairs, _you're_ cleared to the after-party." Her eyes cut briefly to Nyk, who was too busy flirting with the waitress to notice them as the Jedi nodded his understanding.

The brush of her lips on his skin sent small electric charge through him, and when his eyes met hers it took all of his restraint not to make a public display of his desires; all he could do was nod, and she allowed his hand to wander around her waist and settle on her hip, and his lips to brush her neck as he spoke. She tried to ignore the way her skin responded to such a small touch.

"The place has missed your presence, G." He smiled, not daring to say more lest he betray his own thoughts, "is my cover story enough to appease the rest of your guests?"

She indulged his affection as she arched her jaw and hummed, "You don't need one. You're with me. That's enough for them." Her fingers skated across her toned abdomen, his nose brushing down her long neck.

"If you say so, my lady." Her own fingers played with the top button of his imperial attire flipping the collar open as her fingers danced along his skin. He briefly noticed them starting to draw attention, his lips brushing against hers as he hummed, "you're distracting the gentlemen from their entertainment."

"Good, she always misses the final spin anyway."

He leaned over and smirked as her lips travelled down his neck as he watched, and sure enough, the girls free arm waved uselessly trying to incur torque to turn herself. "She wasn't ready but insisted she was. Figured if she embarrassed herself in front of a full house she would learn her lesson."

Ben snorted, "punishment enough."

"Oh, that's not her punishment," G drew back from being coiled around him and his arms wrapped around her as she leaned back, "Her punishment will be serving tonight, same with the other two that are going to crap out."

He chuckled at her cold humour, "You wouldn't think of firing them?"

She shrugged, "Think about it? Absolutely. But to go through with it? Not until they royally screw up." She glanced around, at the gentlemen's club, noting that half the men were too drunk to care, too horny to notice or to preoccupied with business or pleasure to realise the rest of the planet was still spinning, but the girls would soon learn their error, "Night like tonight, is when they love working."

"Why's that?"

"Half your imperial senate is sitting in that corner," she pointed at the Tea Room.

He arched a brow, leaning closer with the excuse of looking at the private area, his lips brushing her jaw as he spoke, his words too soft for anyone but her to listen, " _my_ Imperial Senate?" a smile tugged at his lips, "I would've thought it yours more than mine."

She smirked at him, "there's plenty that's mine," her fingers combing back the hair on his brow, her body shifting closer on his lap, the movement causing him to forget the words he wanted to say, "in the senate?" her words lingered as her lips pressed to his, "more than you'll know Kenny." She leaned back and grinned at his dazzled expression as an artist might smile upon a good work in progress.

He chuckled and claimed another kiss from her, whispering softly as his lips drew back from hers "I may know more than you think gorgeous," she laughed and he felt his heart leap at the sound, his hands distracted as they moved over her body, secretly delighted to be allowed to have her near. Meanwhile his brain struggled to focus on the forty or so imperials in the restricted area, her presence affected him as a bottle of Corellian Spirits would, fogging his mind and slowing his response. "I might now, for instance, that Director Orson Krennic is waiting to be made Moff," he paused as her lips moved to a particularly sensitive spot under his ear, taking a steadying breath before continuing, "because of his current work on the Emperor's secret project."

She grinned, "someone has been doing their homework," she giggled and they forgot about the imperials for a few moments, their lips locked as the next girl took the stage, his hands on her hips as she didn't stop moving, his hips responding as his focus moved solely to her. After a while she nipped his ear. He realised she had been speaking to him and now she was giggling against his skin, "pay attention Kenny."

He gave an almost inaudible whimper, his need evident as he shifted under her, his lips on her neck as he tried to do as told, finding it more difficult than expected. He groaned, "how am I to focus with this thing?"

She leaned away, tossing her loose hair back and grinning at him. "Focus now, and I might help with that later." His mind perked at the thought, but still clouded by the fog of desire, he cleared his throat and tried to listen.

Her eyes scanned the private tea room and she nodded to herself, her hand on his chest and her lips brushing his as she spoke, "you know Krennic, what you should know is that he doesn't tolerate the mention of his project… But you can ask Lilah about it. She's the officer sitting with him." She smiled as she kisses his jaw, "don't be too insistent on that issue. It is technically supposed to be a secret."

He nodded, trying hard to keep his attention on her words and not on the way her lips moved on his skin.

"Now, the minister for transport deals with spice on the side, everyone knows, but don't bring it up when he's near… The last man who did found themselves in a one way trip to Kessel."

He nodded, as his hand moved over the curve of her hip, his thumb rubbing at the lower edge of her tribal tattoo on her hip, "He's… he's the dark man to-... to the left of Krennic?"

She nodded, pressing her hips down against his persistent need, "Precisely. Good, you are keeping up."

"Oh, I'm not going to be keeping up for a long time if your hips are going to be pressing-..." His lips were suddenly stopped by an intrusion of her own lips, her ardent kiss had his mind fogged and weighed down, his hands moving across her skin as he groaned softly. He spared an ounce of concentration to take an assessment of the room, noticing that not one of their neighbouring tables was aware of the private dance he was getting, if they were, they were hiding their emotions well, "G-... I-... I'm splitting skin here." he groaned into her jaw as his lips broke from hers, the subtle movement of her hips causing him borderline agony.

She looked at his face and nodded, sighing as her own needs grew and pulsated, "Come with me."

"I-" the quick witted line died on his lips as she left his lap, striding across the room. His eyes followed her as he knocked back his drink and traced her steps to a private booth, enclosed to the crowd. He noticed he could still see the show, but stepping up into the booth and closing the door obstructed the view of everyone else. His eyes darted around in time to catch her leaping at him, her arms around his neck, her lips feasting on his, a moan erupted from her lips as he pulled her legs around his hips and sat at the plush cushioned bench behind him, his hands exploring her torso as his teeth found purchase on her lower lip.

Her fingers expertly relieved him of his trousers, and her own black bottoms were tossed across the room as he pulled her down on the near painful erection, shuddering at the sensation of her encompassing warmth once more. He held her still for several moments, feeling already the biting climax gnawing at him to relieve the ache. Her hips began swaying once more, and much like the dance she had been tormenting him with for the past hour, it neither brought him closer or farther from the edge, keeping him right in the middle of excruciating need and desire. His teeth were vicious against her skin, her nails against his back as they danced together in a swirling tide of _need-desire-want-mustHave…_ until the end found both of them and her lips feasted on his neck, suppressing the keening cry of climax, his jaw clenched as he muffled a grunt against her hair, and her hips slowing against his.

He held her tightly as the two shuddered in unison, their breathing short, his eyes falling as he rested his brow against her shoulder, stroking her hair as she pressed tight to him, her own quivering body he could feel gripping him tighter, and continuing to pulse as she fell from her own climax.

He estimated it was nearly the end of the show when they finally recovered, and his lips brushed against her jaw as he chuckled hoarsely, "Thanks."

She nodded and pulled from his touch, standing and stretching, "Meet me upstairs in about an hour, I can go over any more essentials before the girls bring up the rest of the party."

He nodded, not willing to let her see the disappointment on his features at the loss of contact, "What's my cover?"

She shook her head, "You're a captain that was stationed on Tattooine, you helped me kill a Jedi, upper office felt you had served well and you're on a three month leave. Deep cover ops."

He smirked, "So my cover is…. I'm me."

She leaned over and pecked his cheek, stuffing her panties in his pocket, "But you're bedding Vader's favourite. So you're untouchable."

He blushed brightly, "Bedding implies more than once… and implies a bed." She winked as she padded out, leaving his comment hanging at the incoming blast of the throbbing music once more. Exhaling, he rubbed his face, attempting to shake the thought of her from his mind as he put himself back together and tried to stand, taking two attempts to hold weight to his legs before he wandered to the bar, craving another drink, hoping his biometrics covered something stronger than the ale he'd been drinking.

Sixty minutes later, he found himself escorted upstairs, he had watched her final dance from the bar with a drink that burned his throat and fogged the mind just enough to keep his hands steady as he watched the final number, leaving his table empty in the front. He didn't realise when both Hagood and Nyk had disappeared from the front as well, but clearly they weren't invited to the event that was to take place in the private quarters of Lady G.

Her flat was unlike anything he had seen before, save for maybe Senator Amidala's. The two story penthouse was all an off white with dark grey accents and blonde woods, very indicative of the new Empire's motif. Or maybe it was simply Lady Grey's esthetic, it didn't matter. Either way he could recognise both it's tasteful style and its opulence, also another motif of the blossoming Empire.

"Wait," Bambi barked at him as she moved upstairs. He had never noticed before, but the stocky woman moved much like her mistress, with all the fluidity of a dancer, and his mind pondered the thought until he saw her at the top of the stairs.

His eyes moved from her silver stiletto clad feet, up to the gauzy material which barely concealed the set of white lace lingerie hugging her figure. Her hair was loose, but it curled in a way he hadn't noticed before, and her smile was broad and reached up to her eyes. Seeing her framed by the soft light behind her, Ben thought he was staring at a vision and her mere presence beckoned him forward until he stood by her side. His eyes scanned the room quickly to see everything was ready for the event, but his thoughts were drawn to her once more as she kissed him. Her lips were quickly becoming a drug to him, one he shouldn't indulge in.

 _You need to, get close to the core of the imperial high crust and you'll help the alliance_. Muttered a part of his brain. So he indulged, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her warmly.

A cough caused them to separate. Bambi's arms were crossed and her brow was furrowed. "If you're quite done?" She waited for the pair to separate and nodded, "G, you've got ten to show this doofus around before the girls show up."

Giorgi glanced at the chrono on her wall, nodding and taking the Jedi's hand, pulling him to the centre of the room, her arms making a wide sweeping motion as she showed her the space. "Welcome to G's Sanctum," she winked, "Or the Bitch's Palace, as the girls call it when they think I'm not listening."

He looked around, nodding slowly in an appreciative manner, cutting a glance at her as the words sank in, "they call you that?"

She smirked, "that's my everyday nickname, they even named a drink in my honour," she chuckled and motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen, "you might be allowed to try it, but it's a kicker. I'm not sure you can take it."

He shrugged, "I'm not as feeble as you seem to think me."

She looked at him with an intensity that seemed to peer straight into his thoughts. Then she shrugged, opening the fridge, "for parties there's only canapes and spirits in here, there will be service, but help yourself." She opened different doors on the pantry, showing him where everything was, explaining that any close friend of hers was welcome to the kitchen and bar. Next she guided him through the living spaces, showing him the fresher, the guest bedroom, and her house rules. He nodded along and made mental notes of the details he thought revealing of her character, such as her favourite chair being stashed away in a linen closet to avoid people sitting or making out on it. This was her handpicked crew, yet she didn't trust them.

They got back to the entrance in time to see the girls walking in in black and red outfits, all smiling and greeting them. He arched a brow at G, who ignored him and continued to walk along with the girls. Bambi was the only one to stay behind, her eyes never leaving the supposed Captain.

Ben looked at her, noticing her armour wasn't the full Mando'a garb she usually wore, but a reduced ensemble that covered the essentials. Making her both less threatening and lighter in the event of a scuffle, her golden hair neatly braided. He had to admire her practicality, which spoke of proper training and not just show. He nodded at her, finding that he respected her more than any other person in that base besides Giorgiana.

"Bambi," he smiled, "still on duty?"

The blonde guard arched a brow without glancing at him, "I'm always on duty… Captain."

The Jedi folded his arms over his chest and nodded, "I assumed as much. Does your duty involve looking like you favourite eeopie died?" He was poking fun at a dangerous woman and he knew it, but he couldn't help an affinity towards the woman.

She wasn't amused, "no, _Kenny_. This look of despondent despise towards my surroundings is specifically reserved for the times I'm left alone to deal with filth better left on the Tattooine desert."

He couldn't stop smirking, giving a small shrug, "sure, but seems like you're stuck with me now."

Her sweeping glance couldn't be more difference that the one G gave him earlier. Her steel blue eyes were cold and serene, and full of an impassive detachment. "For now."

He was prevented from responding as Bambi turned on her heels and walked to the door in time to welcome the first few guests. Before the imperials could reach the landing, he was already in the kitchen, making himself a drink to not appear idle and in wait to the newcomers.

The room quickly filled up with official looking men dressed in smart uniforms and beautiful women that appeared to have the sole purpose to encourage said official looking men. He walked back from the kitchen with a tall glass filled of a soft liqueur that was poured from an expensive looking bottle, his back was straight and his shoulders relaxed, and he wore a smile that he hoped communicated what a captain of the imperial navy would look that after a few drinks, the same look most of the men wore on their faces.

He spied G across the room and he directed a small nod her way. She smiled briefly back and continued her chat with a man in Moff's uniform. He would ask later about him, but for now he found himself near a group of severe looking men. Their tags showed generals, governors, directors of sectors. He idled for a moment, taking a sip of his drink and glancing as if he was looking for someone, the charade allowed him to listen to their conversation.

"... so how's the trade going my lord?"

"Progressively slower. Slave labour doesn't work as quickly as more enthusiasts of Empire supporters."

He lingered for a moment, listening in, "The Quadanium is harder to find. We don't quite have the full scans that the emperor wanted of the planet, so mining is growing more…. expensive."

Ben's curiosity found a point of interest and he cleared his throat, "surely the emperor knows Despayre was raided thoroughly by the separatists before the birth of the Empire?"

One of the graying men chuckled good naturedly, "if we had a credit every time the orders of the Emperor contradicted logical belief." The rest of the small crew chuckled and Ben was glad to have found a party that wasn't over criticising the leader of their beloved empire. _Nothing new under the suns_.

He joined in and smiled, "well…" he glanced around, "don't ask how I know, but there should be more… Efficient ways of obtaining Quadnium…"

A severe looking woman nodded, "aye, bounty hunters were our best choice. But we know what happened there." They all nodded.

Ben shrugged, "except for a few cases… We are better off without that scum." His gamble was met with nods of approval and agreeing murmurs.

The greying man, the one who Ben assumed to be the highest ranking of the group, held his hand out to Ben, "General Filosi, I don't think we've formally met." They shook hands, "I hear you're an… acquaintance of Lady Grey."

Ben smiled and nodded, "aye sir. Captain Benjamin Kendo. At your service."

The general arched a thin brow and Kenobi could almost see the cogs turning as he tried to place him. "Did you serve in the war?"

"Yes sir," Ben gave that smile of veterans who are proud of their service but would rather forget the war, "undercover work mostly. I've been blessed to continue with that line of work within the empire."

A short and plump man smiled through his reddened face, and Ben was amused to see the little man was quite intoxicated already, his hand firmly set on the behind of the girl keeping him company, "I thought you seemed familiar, did you ever work as sniper?"

Ben chuckled and rose his glass to toast the man, "oh, that would be breaking my oath to the empire, wouldn't it? Any mission I engaged as a soldier to the former republic remains classified."

"Hear that Natelina?" The plump man smiled, "don't know about your men, but at least mine could use that kind of backbone."

The woman, Natelina, gave a minute shrug, "Lord Pentos, my men, as you very well know, are only second to the fleet led by Willuf," a smirk that looked like a shark's grin drew upon her features, "and mine aren't scared to death for their lives."

"Now, now," Filosi said placatingly, "we all know Willuf might have many shortcomings but…" he lowered his voice slightly, "no one gets results like he does, and even Krennic and the emperor's hound respect the man."

Petos shuddered, "yes Filosi, but have you heard the stories? He's a barbarian."

Ben shrugged. He had heard the rumours before them, hadn't he dealt with young Willuf Tarkin during the war? And Anakin had always liked the military efficiency of the man. "His background might be harsh, but there's few in the empire who can lead so… Fearlessly and effectively," he nodded as if realising something for the first time, "in fact, it's that kind of military efficiency that the Jedi lacked."

Filosi chuckled and patted Ben on the shoulder, "I like you Kendo." The general glanced at the group, daring anyone to disagree with the newcomer, "enough gossip about the brilliant Tarkin. Now," he snapped his fingers, "our glasses are too empty, and I'm still interested in doubling labour to get the Quadnium at the rate our beloved leader demands."

She kept stealing brief glances at him across the room, her smile broad as she conversed with old friends and new ties that needed tightening. After all imperial connections were nothing if not useful. She was prompted to "gossip" on this new companion only twice, the short answer involving his being under her father's wing usually causing the conversation to be promptly steered in a different direction. Yes, the captain was on leave and her new favourite companion. No, she wasn't leaving out the opportunity to have her sheets warmed by someone else. No, tonight won't do, the swing is already set up to the captain's height on her chambers.

As the conversation dragged and began to repeat itself, she found that she was tired of the company of imperials. Often she would retire early to work from her chambers, her soundproofed walls isolating her from the festivities that took place in her flat every other day she was on the base. But tonight she wouldn't have to face the night alone, and she guessed a little additional exercise might do her well, even if she couldn't sleep.

Knocking back her drink she excused herself from her present company and she glided across the room, smiling and knowing eyes were drawn to her, that gazes followed the only white clad figure in the room. Her smile only broadened as she reached her target.

"Captain," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Ben blinked and looked at the unusual gesture on her part, opening his mouth to ask what was the matter, but his lips found hers instead. Her body leaning closer as she leaned up and kissed him, his hands automatically moving around her small waist, holding her gently to him. His thoughts fogged as she kissed him as if the planet was burning, as if they never would share a kiss again; and so, thinking they might not, he kissed her with equal ardour.

It seemed an eternity until she finally drew back, with him following suit. Her eyes were bright and in the dim light he thought he was dreaming.

"Hello..." She smiled, slightly out of breath.

He grinned, "M'Lady G."

She chuckled, tugging at the cuff of his neck, "I believe I want a repeat."

His ears turned pink as he tried to gather his thoughts, "a repeat?"

She leaned closer and nipped his ear, whispering softly, "of earlier… But it's your turn to lead the dance."

A chortle of laughter burst around them as Ben felt the blood drain from his face, unused as he was to having his intimacy announced to others. "Seems like the blood's gone out of his head," the comment was followed by chuckles.

G smirked and tugged at the front of Ben's uniform, "I can help with that," she gave him a wink and kissed his cheek chastely, holding his hand and dragging him away from the group of imperials. Ben paid little attention to the route she was taking as his attention was focused on her, his fingers intertwined with hers as he followed without hesitation, and by the time they reached her bedroom his mind was set.

The door opened and his lips were on her before it closed, his hand scooping her up from her bottom, pulling her legs around his hips as he walked towards where the bed was in the center of the room, the two falling onto the bed. She gave a soft chuckle as she fell back, biting his neck as he moved, thinking for the briefest of moments that she had not yet seen this particular eagerness in him while she looked for the buttons at the front of his imperial jacket, plucking the buttons with methodical patience.

His hand found the hem of her dress, his outstretched palm caressing up her thigh as he rolled the fabric up, his lips feasting on her neck, trailing to her chest as he moved over her, their combined weight causing them to sink into the mattress, his lips curling into a grin as he nipped the upper swell of her breast, the top that remained uncovered by the cleavage of her gown. It took him mere seconds to find the tying lace and to tug at the ribbon that kept the illusion in place, leaving her in the white undergarments he had only glimpsed through the veil during the evening.

She looked up at him, the look on his face softer than what she thought of as his "usual" hunger. A grin curled her lips as she undid the clasp of her bra and he did the rest. Leaning back he gave her a glance, his eyes stormy as his fingers worked steadily to remove the lace covering her chest and hips. His clothes followed suit and then he was over her once more, his hands as curious as those of a young boy, his lips on her neck once more.

She gave a soft sigh and arched to his touch, her fingers burying on his hair as her thoughts moved to her long to-do list for the following day. While she could appreciate his effort, her mind was too full of information, she'd sent a message to Bail Organa to test the frequency, and Krennic had mentioned a new player… The Jedi's lips were now on her breast and her focus faltered, forcing her back to the here and now. She gave a soft groan, regretting for a moment her choice of letting him drive.

"Ken…" She would flip him over and get it done with if she had to. But just when she was about to do as much she felt a surprising intrusion.

He smiled. He had one arm around her and he was looking at her face as his hand found its path between her thighs, his fingers brushing and teasing the sensitive flesh, eliciting a moan that quieted her objections.

Then his lips were on hers and his hand moved with slow determination, the soft touches sending shivers up her spine as her hips moved in time with the movements of his hand, finding his pace and moaning softly against his kiss. Her thoughts regained some clarity once the initial surprise was over and she pulled him closer, her hands moving from his neck to his arms as she spurred for more. But he would not give, with every pressing motion he seemed to draw back, until he seemed to leave her hanging. It took her a moment to realise his hand had ceased his ministrations.

She whimpered in frustration, but he merely chuckled.

His hands were now on her hips, pinning her to the bed as he kissed down her chest, his tongue and lips rolling over her skin as if it was some sort of prohibited fruit, and when he glanced up she saw again the storm behind his eyes. He stopped at her navel, his thumb brushing the ink on her hip, his lips muttering something against her skin as he nipped and smiled, his mind blurring everything around them except the beautiful creature under him. He took her leg over his shoulder and their eyes met.

She moved her foot over his back, a brow arched, lips parted to ask what was he doing when the onslaught of friction overwhelmed her senses. She couldn't catch her breath and the tightness in her chest ran rampant as his lips feasted on the tender flesh, the coarse whiskers covering his unshaven cheeks rubbing against the skin, igniting a fire deep within. Her lips moved of their own volition and she reached down, grabbing his hair as his mouth assaulted her, her breathing ragged and her body quivering.

She was incapable of thought as he continued his torment, the rising tide as it found deadly aim and unleashed itself on her, her lips begging for release as she writhed and squirmed in his touch.

He let her endure torture for a few minutes longer, thoroughly enjoying her elated suffering, the waves of pleasure she was emitting had his chest filled with pride and desire for the creature, his lips, tongue and teeth the causation of her adore. Too soon she gave in and let go, the release of fluttering muscles and her hips slowing from their shuddering into slower steady movements had his own lips slowing and waiting for her to still.

Her mind was blank. She swallowed thickly, her mouth parched as she clawed uselessly at the sheets, moaning his name softly, a mixture of lingering need and desire combined with the lust one only feels after they get every wish satiated.

He crawled over her, kissing the swell of her breast, nuzzling a line up her chest as her unfocused eyes looked up at him, his hands moving over her skin as her fingers cupped his cheeks, her short nails scratching at the fine covering of hair on his cheeks, "b-... Ben."

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her ardently once more, her body pressing firmly against his, feeling his own desire still ever present, "more." He whispered, kissing down her jaw as he grinded his hips against hers. She pressed her own back against his and whimpered once more, her nails dragging down his back as he nipped at her chest, looking up, "More?"

She nodded, her eyes fell closed as he rubbed against her several times before ever gently pressing in, "more." Her lips protested, long disattached from her functioning mind. He smirked as he pressed further in, keeping his movements slow and calculating, for every moment on enemy territory was borrowed time, and if he was going to go, he wanted to say he went out right.

His hands brushed her skin with the delicate adoration of those who know the morning won't come, and her arms wrapped around his back as one who might drown otherwise. And they danced. It was a slow easy dance, it was like the oncoming waves upon the shore, their force only felt to those who are pulled back and forth by them, their voices mingled in the heavy air as they clung to one another.

She had ceased to think, the slow pace that would have felt like torture had her every nerve quivering on the edge, her nails raking his back while his teeth grazed her jaw, his constant murmur nothing more than that, the unintelligible words unimportant compared to the song their bodies were composing.

His pace was slow and tender, his touch loving, his silent prayer to the woman who had saved him, who had given him more than he could have asked for. And in return her body responded as only soulmates in lost tales did, their movements were one and the same, and when they found the rising tide together, it broke it's foam upon the shore, washing everything and the two of them away with it.

He rolled to his back and his head fell unceremoniously on her feather pillow, his eyes closed as he panted for breath, trying to will his racing heart to settle, trying to blink and feeling his eyelids too heavy. He cursed and tried again, finding her sprawled next to him, her eyes fixed on the cream-coloured ceiling.

His hand reached out and found hers, caressing the back of her hand as he recovered, her own body still beside him, he could sense her mind was anything but still as they both heard the party continuing in full swing. He shifted slightly and looked at her, her eyes meeting his as his lips twitches, "mind if I sleep here tonight? Or am I to traverse through enemy territory?"

She shrugs and grabbed one of the many fluffy feather pillows, hugging it to her chest, "Just… stay on your side." He nodded, hearing the intent in her voice as she rolled over. He dared broach her words and tapped her shoulder, leaning over to kiss her softly.

"Thanks… Giorgi." A soft smile tugged at her lips as she curled into a fetal ball and he rolled the other way, holding himself from clinging to her warmth.

He woke many hours later to a cold bed and continued darkness, couldn't be more than 0400, as he glanced around still fogged with sleep. Pulling on his trousers, he glanced around at the room and sat up.

The room was nothing like he would have expected. Blonde woods accented with pale purples and creams. It was the room of a little girl, and he felt a blush creep over his skin as he remembered how young she truly was. Getting up he opened doors, finding a fully stocked closet that would be the envy of any woman, and an attached fresher that was all clear marble and more of the soft purple accents.

He used the fresher before setting off, looking for his hostess, finding her a few minutes later, lying on a sofa down the hall in an informal sitting room, his heart breaking at the sight of the young woman appearing to be in the throes of a nightmare. She was murmuring in some language he wasn't familiar with, and her brow pinched in a manner that he was all too familiar with.

Walking over he grabbed her hand and shook it, murmuring softly, "Giorgi?" When she didn't rouse, he pressed more intently, "G?"

Flailing slightly, she pulled a knife out of the blanket she had been encased in, and he brushed the wild thrust aside with the force, "Ben?"

He nodded and leaned forward, kissing her brow, "let me take you to bed. You should try and get some more sleep." He saw the set in her features that she was going to refuse, and he nodded, "I'm going to insist dear." His hand cupped her cheek and he smiled, "at least lay with me for a bit longer. I promise I won't touch you. But-..." The dark held many secrets, and he sighed, letting it hold one more, "you make my own nightmares heed. Let me attempt to help you with yours."

Her eyes were bleary and he could see the heaviness behind that that foretold more than just fatigue, "it's late Ben, I should get up and…." he didn't let her finish, scooping her up in a single motion, the blanket wrapped tighter around her, pinning her from attacking him further. She did still have her knife, but something that was still soft within her relented to him taking care of her. He placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in, the quilt she was wrapped in, and another duvet for added warmth.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, "want me to sit over there?" He motioned to the sofa on the other side of the room. She shook her head and managed to free an arm, patting the other side of the bed, "you need sleep too old man."

He chuckled at her jib, but felt relieved that she permitted him such closeness. He laid down behind her, careful to maintain his distance, he laid a single hand on her back, rubbing softly. He felt her ebb quickly, sliding back into sleep and he continued to rub her back until he too fell into sleep.


End file.
